The 2nd World Championships
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: After the end of DNA, Tsubasa has finally announced the Second World Championships and the bladers who are going to representing Japan. There are many new opponents and familiar faces who are participating in this World Championships. Join the members of Team Blazing Supernova on there journey to defeat the new teams and become the Number One Beyblading Team in the World!
1. Prologue

**Warning: This is not about the children of the Metal Series, but Zero-G (AKA Shogun Steel) era (That means that is seven years after 4D (AKA Metal Fury))!**

**Prologue**

**Seoul, South Korea**

"I am finally back in Seoul and I see there are a lot of members participating in this selection tournament," comments the now sixteen year teen.

A sixteen year South Korean-Japanese teenager with elbow length dual black and emerald green colored that was in a loose ponytail. Her mauve colored eyes looks over at the man strong bladers who are participating in the tournament. She removes her emerald green crop jacket and wraps it around her waist, revealing a white and gold colored halter corset top. The Asian teenager was also wearing a pair of black colored shorts with a pair of emerald green colored fishnet leggings and a pair of black colored combat boots with gold laces on it.

The dual haired ravenette, "Amazon Alicorn and I are going to be read for this tournament."

* * *

**Madrid, Spain**

"Go now Conquistador Valkyrius!" exclaims a female voice.

An older female yells, "Defend yourself Amazon Cartazonon!"

The violet and gold colored beyblade tries to attack, but the goldenrod and beige colored easily defends itself. The lavender haired La Corunna blader was under pressure since Cartazonon was faster than Valkyrius. A smile appears the older woman face and catches her beyblade. Amber colored eyes looks up at the Spanish-Russian woman.

"Why did you stop _Maestra_?" questions the lavender haired Spaniard blader.

Ninel comments, "I do not want you to be late for you selection match to be on the European Union's team Garaitz."

"That is true because Spain, Poland, Netherlands, and Greece are going to be forming this year's European team. Spain is the first country to have it's battles to announce who is going to be the captain of the team," states Garaitz.

The Eurasian woman comments, "Yes and I want you be the blader representing Spain. You are very strong blader Garaitz and you have changed for the good for yourself and have become quite a reputable blader in Spain."

"I understand and plus I want really battle Yukina again," comments the now sixteen year old Spaniard blader.

Ninel smiles and states, "Go for it Garaitz and good luck."

* * *

**This ends the prologue of this story. This particular story is going to be replacing that next generation World Championship Story because the Zero-G bladers need their chance first before the child of the Metal Series have their world championships. I am going to be posting up five teams that are going to need bladers since I have determined which bladers who are going to be representing Japan. Here are full list of teams that are going to be participating in the tournament.**

**Teams and Team members**

**Japanese Team- Team Blazing Supernova**

Zero Kurogane (Leader and 1st Blader)

Shinobu Hiryuuin (2nd Blader)

Kite Unabara (3rd Blader)

Ren Kurenai (Sub-Member)

**South Korean Team- Team Saebyeog****  
**

Sulli Shion (Leader and 1st Blader)- Me

Soomin Choi (2nd Blader)- Me

Seoyeon Shion (Sub-Member)- Me

Jungah Kim (3rd Blader)- Me

**European Nation Team- Team Brillante Flor **

Garaitz Villanueva Del Ponte (1st Blader and Leader/Spain Representative Blader)- Me

Aldona Cyrus (3rd Blader/Poland Representative Blader)- Me

Dawn Romero (2nd Blader/Greece Representative Blader)- Malluchan

Florina Prins (Sub-Member/Netherlands Representative Blader- Me

**Oceania Team- Team Death Tides (The Secondary Antagonists)**

Johnathan King (1st Blader/Leader)-Song Of Hope

Michael King (2nd Blader)-Song Of Hope

Sara King (3rd Blader)- Song Of Hope

Danielle King (Sub-Member)- Song Of Hope

**American Team- Team Cross Night **

Destiny Heart (1st Blader)- Angelfromheaven2012

Takakau Kokoro (2nd Blader)- Song Of Hope

Bethany Johnson (3rd Blader)- Song of Hope

Sierra Crystals (Leader and Sub-Member)- Angelfromheaven2012

**Southeasten Asian Team- Team Dragon Fang **

Sakyo Kurayami (Leader and 3rd Blader)

Takanosuke Shishiya (1st Blader)

Botum Monivong (2nd Blader)- Song Of Hope

Aika Legato (Sub-Member)- Random Swift 13

**Latin American Team- Team La Muerte (Needs One Blader)**

Devid Levis (Leader and 1st Blader)- FlameSolaria99

Renée Levis (2nd Blader)- FlameSolaria99

Keith Stoneheart (3rd Blader)- Malluchan

**African Team- Team Savage Jungle (Needs Two Bladers)**

Luna Narazuka (1st Blader and Leader)- RedPhoenix10123780

Jack Matthews (2nd Blader)- RedPhoenix10123780

* * *

**Couples**

KiteXYukina

ZeroXGaraitz

ShinobuXDestiny

SakyoXBotum

TakanosukeXAika

* * *

**Forms**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Location of Birth (Town/City, Country format):

Likes:

Dislikes

Personality:

Physical Appearance:

Normal Outfit:

Formal Outfit/Hairstyle:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Beyblade (with description of beyblade and the bit beast):

Special Moves (Please Describe them):

Team (For EU Team, you can choose between Poland, Netherlands, and Greece since they are going representing the team):

Position:

Family:

Crush (Kite and Zero have been taken):

Past:

Other Information:

* * *

**That is all and I am sorry for canceling the other World Championship Story. For those who do not know who Garaitz is, read New Hope since she was in it. Plus Yukina and Aimi are going to known as Sulli and Seoyeon respectively since their teammates know their Korean names and not her Japanese names and it is going to used during the first few chapters since South Korea is going to first team to go up first.**


	2. Familiar Faces in Seoul! Madrid Face Off

**Familiar Faces in Seoul! Battling for the Top Spot in Madrid!**

_"South Korea?" questioned Zero._

_Tsubasa responded, "The South Korean Representative team, Team Saebyoeg are going to be your opponents for the first round opponent of the A-Block matches,"_

_Kaito stated, "Who are there members?"_

_"One them is familiar to all of use and we have information about her and her beyblade that she uses," commented the silver haired man._

_Shinobu asked, "Who is it President Tsubasa?"_

_Tsubasa looked up this information and mouths gaped open as they saw the person the WBBA president searched for. The girl from the profile has sun kissed tan skin with mauve colored eyes and elbow length black-emerald green ombre styled hair in a loose ponytail. _

_"Yukina…" muttered the Guardian Leviathan blader. _

_Ren asked, "She is a member of Team Saebyeog?"_

_"Yes she is and she is also the team's captain as well," commented Tsubasa, "but that is not all."_

_"What else President Tsubasa?" questioned the now seventeen year old brunette._

_Tsubasa then looked up at another profile and Shinobu looked up and saw familiar ten year old girl shoulder length wavy copper and turquoise ombre styled hair and wisteria colored eyes. _

_The Shinobi Salamanda blader comments, "That's Yukina's younger sister."_

_"Yes she goes under the name of Seoyeon Shion, which I assume is her Korean name," stated Tsubasa, "she's the sub-member of Team Saebyeog."_

_Eito exclaims, "How did she got a spot so easily! She is not a strong blader!"_

_"I would not say that become Madoka had been analyzing her new bey's strengths in the Zero-G Beystadium," commented Tsubasa._

_The Guardian Revizer blader asked, "What new beyblade you are talking about President Tsubasa?"_

_"Viking Fernir, a Balance type beyblade is the new beyblade that Aimi is using according to Madoka," said the WBBA's president._

_Eito pouted, "She left so she can participate in the world championships by being in another team."_

_"Well that is going to be interesting. I would like to battle with either one of them," stated Zero._

_The members of Team Blazing Supernova looked over at their team leader. Shinobu closed his eyes and commented that it would be interesting to battle against the friends and see how strong they have gotten. Ren and Kaito eventually agreed to this because it would fun to battle against them. The Guardian Revizer blader stated that he would love to get information on both of their beyblades._

_"Here we come Team Saebyeog!" exclaimed Zero._

* * *

"How long we have been walking around this street for?" complains Zero.

Shinobu states, "Stop complaining Zero because we are here to look for the members of Team Saebyeog."

"Team Saebyeog you say, I know where you can find them at," says a female voice

The members of Team Blazing Supernova turn their heads over and see a tall Korean girl with elbow length lime green hair and hazel colored eyes. The teenage girl was no older than seventeen years old and she was wearing a white jacket on with a black tank top on, a pair of white denim shorts on with a pair of black leggings on and a pair of white combat boots on.

Ren says, "Thank you very much."

"It is not a problem and my name is Choi Soomin, but you can call me Soomin," responds the greenette.

Eito asks, "How do you know where the members of Team Saebyeog are?"

"Let's just say that I am a friend of two of their members," states Soomin, "so follow me."

The Pirates Oroyja blader comments that he does not trust her. Ren states that the lime green haired teen seems to be a nice person.

Zero states, "We should follow Soomin since she may lead us to the members of Team Saebyeog.

"I agree with you Zero and I want see if what President Tsubasa said it was true about Aimi and Yukina being two of their members," comments Kaito.

Maru and Ren starts following the seventeen year old Korean teen. Shinobu, Zero, Kaito, and Eito follows the three girls and they look over at café that was there. They are wondering why would the members would be hanging out at a café for. As they walk into the café, a ten year old girl with copper and turquoise colored hair appears. She was wearing a turquoise tank on with a beige denim jacket, a pair of beige shorts on with a turquoise belt that has a silver floral buckle on it and a pair of turquoise and beige cowgirl boots on. Zero looks over at the girl until Eito approaches the girl.

"You traitor Aimi! You changed your name so you can participate in the tournament!" yells the Pirates Orojya blader.

The ten year old blader pouts and says, "That is not true because we have dual citizenship in Japan and Korea. In Korea, my legal name is Shion Seoyeon."

"What is going on here Seoyeon?" questions a familiar voice.

Kaito looks over and sees a sixteen year old blader with black and emerald green colored hair and mauve colored eyes. His jaw drops and he sees the female blader walking towards the group. Mauve colored eyes looks up at the group and smiles at them.

"Eito is bothering Sulli," pouts the ten year old girl.

Sulli says, "Eito, you stop bothering my younger sister and I will explain what is going on."

"What you have to tell us Yukina?" questions Ren.

"You can call me Sulli since it is Korean name legally. Since my father is of Korean descent, he applied my sister and I for dual citizenship. That means we are citizens of both Korea and Japan. In Korea, my name is Shion Sulli, but in Japan I am known as Shion Yukina," responds the sixteen year old blader.

Zero states, "I have something to ask you Sulli."

"What is it Zero?" wonders the dual haired teenager.

The Samurai Ifraid blader asks as he points to Soomin, "How do you know Soomin?"

"That is easy. I am very close friend of both Sulli and Seoyeon, but that is not all… I am also a member of Team Saebyeog," responds the lime green haired seventeen year old.

Shinobu asks, "Where is the fourth member of your team?"

"I do not know," comments Soomin, "I told her to come here since we knew that you guys would be coming here."

"Sulli, I need to talk to you privately," says Kaito.

Sulli responds, "Sure thing Kaito."

Both teen decide to leave the café while Soomin tells the other members of Team Blazing Supernova to sit down and enjoy the food that was on the table. Zero Seoyeon, and Shinobu decide to eat first before Ren, Maru, and Eito decide to enjoy the food. Outside the café, both the dual haired Korean-Japanese teen and the member of Team Blazing Supernova start walking around the Gangnam District of Seoul together.

"Where were did you go after you went to Seoul after Neo Battle Bladers Sulli?" asks the Guardian Revizer blader.

Sulli responds, "I was in La Corunna, Spain for about a few months for training along with the strongest Beylin Temple blader Da Xiang Wang and his wife Ninel Wang Velasquez."

"You mean Da Xiang Wang. The Rock Giraffe blader that was friends with the Legendary Ginga Hagane!" exclaims Kaito.

The sixteen year old girl responds, "Regal Giraffe since he replaced the Rock fusion wheel six years ago during the Destruction of the Ophiuchus Ruler."

"And you know that how?" wonders the Japanese brunette.

Sulli comments, "He told about a battle he had against Galatea Anthes and what she has been doing since then. The ferocious Dusk Cerberus is one of the Greek Representatives of the European Union and works together with her younger sister Eurdyike. Plus I met up with a DNA Blader from La Corunna and I lost against her."

"A DNA Blader!" yells Kaito.

The dual haired blader comments, "Yes and she destroyed Gladiator Asura and now I am using Amazon Alicorn as my signature beyblade. My younger sister was in Germany where she met Team Excalibur's George and his wife Dahlia and trained with them. Dahlia gave my sister Viking Fernir as birthday gift ."

The seventeen year old Revizer blader now understands what was Sulli up to the last few months. It was kind of hard to know that he has to face off against a friend that he truly cares for. The black and emerald green haired Amazon Alicorn blader walks back into the café to see that their teammates was having fun. A smile appears on the leader of Team Saebyeog's face as she watches her younger sister and Soomin enjoying Team Blazing Supernova's company.

"Let's join the others Kaito," comments Sulli.

Kaito responds back, "Sure thing."

* * *

_"Are you sure that you want to participate in the World Championships Garaitz?" asked Ninel._

_Garaitz stated, "I am sure about that and I know this tournament is risky because only one blader gets to represent Spain for the EU's team."_

_The twenty-four old Eurasian looked over at her student and saw how determined the lavender haired blader was to participate in the World Championships. With her husband back in China to train with the other Beylin Temple bladers and his teammates, it was a hard two months and she had be training Garaitz on her own. The lavender haired blader from La Corunna had gotten stronger ever since starting all over as a blader. A smile appeared the vermilion haired blader's face and Garaitz sees that her mentor is approving it._

_"You deserve to participate in the World Championships and I want you know that you are one of my prides as a blader. After Yukina's departure from my private training sessions, you have gotten stronger and your view of beyblading is different now," commented the Russian-Spaniard woman to her student._

_The lavender haired blader said, "Thank you maestra and I will not fail you and I have received an e-mail from Yukina today."_

_"What did she say?" wondered Ninel._

_The sixteen year old Spaniard responded, "She and her younger sister managed to get positions on the South Korean representative team and they are known as Team Saebyeog."_

_Ninel smiled for the fact that her previous pupil made it to the World Championships. Garaitz felt the same way because her personality began to change when Yukina helped the Spaniard blader out. They began talking about their lifestyles and what they have went through. The lavender haired blader never thought she would ever met a blader that was determine to enjoy the sport of beyblading, which made her change about her own perspective on it. _

_"Thank you Yukina," whispered Garaitz to herself._

* * *

"We are in the final rounds of the Spain's Representative Tournament! The two bladers that are going to be facing for the spot in the EU team are Garaitz Villanueva Del Ponte from La Corunna against Javier Bermudez of Seville!"

A lavender haired blader wearing a forest green colored tank top on with a black denim crop jacket over it, a pair of black denim jeans on, a pair of green thigh high Missoni boots with three inch heels, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. There was a gold heart shaped locket around the sixteen year old's neck and she places her signature gold and royal purple beyblade to her launcher. Javier looks over at his opponent and smirks, which makes the La Corunna stare at him.

"Got a problem?" questions Garaitz.

Javier comments, "I cannot believe I face a girl during this match. You should play with your dollies."

"That was rude," responds the lavender haired blader, "but I am going make you regret saying that in front of my face."

"We will see about that! 3!" yells the male blader.

Garaitz says, "2."

"1," says Ninel from the her box seat.

The two bladers yell, "Go shoot!"

Both Conquistador Valkyrius and Javier's beyblade, Viking Goreim attacks head on against each other. As Garaitz's beyblade tries to attack the strong stamina type beyblade, the bronze and yellow beyblade attacks ferociously. Garaitz looks over at how high Viking Goreim's spin track was.

"Attack from above Valkyrius!" commands Garaitz.

Conquistador Valkyrius attacks from above at one point, which aggravates Javier. Ninel watches how precisely Valkyrius has been attacking the beyblade. The tough stamina beyblade was sent flying but lands safely later on, which makes the sixteen year blader growl lightly to herself. Javier continues commanding his beyblade to keep on attacking it. The royal purple beyblade starts losing more stamina as Viking Goreim's stamina increases. Ninel starts to worry for Garaitz because she did not that the blader from Seville to be a powerful opponent for her.

"You are weak and pathetic Garaitz or whatever your name is!" yells Javier at the female blader.

Garaitz smiles and states, "I am glad that I am weak."

"Why do you mean by that?" questions the Viking Goreim blader.

The lavender haired teen responds, "The purpose of being weak is used as an encouragement to become stronger. The weaker a person it, more reason why to become stronger. I learned that from three special people during my training session. I will show what is really means to be the stronger blader. Special Move- Dominant Judgement."

Valkyrius appears from Garaitz's beyblade and charges up a dark gold colored sphere and launches it at Goreim. The dark gold sphere explodes, which causes Javier's beyblade to be sent flying into the pocket of the Zero-G stadium and lands inside. There was a few scratches on the Javier's beyblade and Garaitz catches Conquistador Valkyrius.

"That ends an explosive battle and we have our representative blader! Garaitz is going to be representing Spain in the World Championships!" exclaims the Spanish Blader DJ.

Ninel smiles at the sight of seeing Garaitz winning her battle against Javier. A video camera chat request button appears on Ninel's tablet. The Eurasian woman walks towards and accepts the request and there was a smile on the woman's face as she sees who it was.

"Da Xiang, I have good news," says Ninel.

The Beylin Temple blader asks, "What is it Ninel?"

"Garaitz is going to World Championship as Spain's representative blader," responds the Eurasian woman to her husband.

Da Xiang responds, "That is good news and there is another Asian Team this year."

"Which one?" questions Ninel.

The dual haired Beylin Temple blade responds, "It's the South Asian Team known as Team Dragon Fang. There is a powerful blader that uses a Dark Knight Dragoon beyblade."

"Dark Knight Dragoon. The left-rotation dragon beyblade," says Ninel, "I heard that is blader is the descendant of the original Dragon Emperor."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

_"Are you ready to battle me?" questions Jungah as she takes out her beyblade._

_Eito says "You are going regret battling me."_

_"Let's see about that because Centurion Strix has not lost a battle as of now," responds the sapphire haired blader._

_She reveals a black and silver beyblade with an owl symbol on it. Eito was not interested in knowing that Jungah beyblade is that strong. Both of them launch their beyblades at the beydish. As both beyblades spin around towards each other, Pirates Orojya goes towards the center of the beydish, but within a second something hits Eito's beyblade and moves away._

_"What the!" yells Eito, "that is not fair!"_

_Jungah states, "Yes it is because beyblades also create illusions for ambush attacks._

* * *

** This ends the first chapter of The 2nd World Tournament. This was a fun way to introduce some of the characters in the story. Next chapter is going to be about meeting Jungah, the fourth blader that makes up Team Saebyeog. Plus the selection tournament move on into the Greece (I still need those three European bladers because they are going to be introduced next, but not for the battle against Team Blazing Supernova though!). For now, please read and review.**


	3. The Last Blader of Team Saebyeog Reveale

**The Last Blader of Team Saebyeog Revealed!**

"Who is the fourth blader from your team?" asks Zero as he takes a bite of his _patbingsu_, which was shaved ice with sweet red beans and fruit.

Seoyeon states, "Jungah is not a person who actually likes to go to cafes often due to traumatic event that occurred years ago."

"Jungah is the name of your third main blader," comments Ren.

Soomin states, "No… I am third blader and Jungah is actually the second blader from the team."

"She is that strong," wonders the Shinobi Salamanda blader.

Sulli explains that she Jungah is a very strong blader and that she struggled against her during the finals of the South Korean Qualification Tournament. Eito scoffs and believes that this particular girl is not interesting in battling that she hides around. The sixteen year old dual haired blader comments that Jungah was not the type of blader to run away for any of her opponents. The Pirates Orojya sighs and leaves to find her, which makes Kaito worried until Soomin stands up.

Soomin says, "I will go after him Kaito because I know the streets of the Gangnam District by heart."

"Are you sure about Soomin?" questions Shinobu.

The lime green haired blader comments, "Of course because I have been living in this district since I was born. I know every street block and intersection here. Plus I am the one who knows where Jungah hangs out."

"Why did not say that before?" asks Ren.

Soomin responds, "I am telling you now you know."

With that says Sulli and Soomin decide to leave, which leaves the youngest member of Team Saebyeog with the members of Team Blazing Supernova. The dual haired ten year old decides to her sits and decides to take a bite of her _chapsssalddeok_, which was Korean-styled mochi rice cakes.

* * *

**Inside a Beypark**

"I have never seen this many people at a beypark before," says Eito to himself.

A female voice exclaims, "Go now Strix!"

The Japanese boy looks up at a female blader with sapphire blue colored hair that was styled into side ponytail. There was a few bangs covering her golden brown colored eyes. As for her outfit, it was a black colored halter dress with a pair of white knee length boots and a pair of black and white fingerless gloves. There was a white belt where the girl was holding her be launcher. The black and blue slams it's opponent's beyblade into the pocket of the Zero-G be stadium, leaving a mark on it. Eito cannot believe how brutal that sapphire haired blader was.

"Who wants to be my next opponent?" question the brown eyed blader.

Eito exclaims as he takes out Pirates Orojya, "I will!"

"Is he crazy?" whisper a Korean blader.

Another Korean blader whispers back, "He is not going to be able to defeat Jungah the Demon Blader."

As the losing Korean blader got his beyblade out, Eito decides to look up and sees the girl that was standing. She was no older than sixteen and there was a warm and present smile on the blader's face.

The Pirates Orojya blader asks, "Are you Jungah?"

"Yes I am and I am the second blader of the Team Saebyeog," says the sixteen year old blader.

The short bluenette states, "I already know that and I do not want you to sweet talk me."

"Are you ready to battle me?" questions Jungah as she takes out her beyblade.

Eito says "You are going regret battling me."

"Let's see about that because Centurion Strix has not lost a battle as of now," responds the sapphire haired blader.

She reveals a black and silver beyblade with an owl symbol on it. Eito was not interested in knowing that Jungah beyblade is that strong. Both of them launch their beyblades at the beydish. As both beyblades spin around towards each other, Pirates Orojya goes towards the center of the beydish, but within a second something hits Eito's beyblade and moves away.

"What the!" yells Eito, "that is not fair!"

Jungah states, "Yes it is because beyblades also create illusions for ambush attacks."

Soomin and Sulli looks over and sees Eito battling Jungah, which was not a surprise. Following them was the members of Team Blazing Supernova and Seoyeon.

"Looks like Eito is battling some random blader," comments Zero.

Seoyeon replies, "That female blader is not some random blader since that is Jungah."

"She's Jungah!" exclaims Zero, "I want battle her next."

The Shinobi Salamanda blader comments, "That is not a good idea Zero because we will be revealing of beyblading secrets to our opponents. Plus Seoyeon and Sulli know about our beyblading style."

Maru was analyzing the information about Centurion Strix, which was the beyblade that the blue haired Korean blader was using.

"Eito should be careful because both element wheel and the warrior wheel are razor edged," comments Maru.  
Ren asks, "How come?"

"The Strix is a legendary owl that eats the flesh of human and also blood. These razor edges on Strix's beyblade are like the beak of the Strix," comments Seoyeon.

Maru asks, "How do you know Seoyeon?"

"I have a thing for mythology Maru," comments the dual haired Korean-Japanese girl.

Sulli states, "Yes and Jungah is a person who does not usually rely on the Zero-G Beystadium during battles, but she was naturally a very strong blader who wants to get stronger."

"Jungah also known as Jungah the Demon Blader and that it because of how she approaches her opponents," says Soomin.

From there, the bladers watch on how Centurion Strix is approaching Pirates Orojya. The black and blue beyblade attacks with brute force that was precise, which seems weird.

"Despite how brutally the attacks are, they are very precise since Centurion is attacking to make sure that it loses stamina," says Maru.

Eito yells, "What are you doing!"

"What do think I am doing?" questions Jungah.

Centurion Strix continues attacking Pirates Orojya like there was no tomorrow. The Zero-G beystadium was becoming unstable at the moment, which makes the sapphire haired Korean teen smiles.

"Special Move- Dusk Destruction!" exclaims the brown eyed teenager.

The beyblade glows a black color and a black colored ferocious looking owl wearing dark blue armor appears. It covers both Orojya and itself in a dark sphere.  
The ten year old boy asks, "What kind of joke this?"

"It's not a joke," comments Jungah.

Strix attacks Orojya multiple times with the sharp razor armor it was wearing. The dark sphere disappears as Eito's beyblade smashes through the pocket of the Zero-G beystadium.

Eito says, "No way… I-I l-lost."

"Try again next time around," comments the sapphire blue haired blader before catching Centurion Strix."

Kaito growls lightly at the sight of this, which makes Sulli worried because he knows how sensitive Kaito is when his brother is involved. Seoyeon and Soomin sighs to themselves because they know how one their strongest bladers acts in the battle. She walks down and sees her teammates, which makes the sapphire blue haired Korean girl smile.

"What's up you guys?" questions Jungah.

Seoyeon states, "You ditched us again at the café."

"No because I never said that I wanted to go there because you what happened the last time I went there with you guys," comments the sapphire blue haired teenager.

Zero asks, "What happened?"

"She had food poisoning the last three times we ate at the same place a month ago," states Soomin.

The Centurion Strix blader says, "Yes and I decided to practice a bit before tomorrow's match against you guys."

Eito walks down and he was in tears, which brings attention to the sixteen year old blader he faced against. Jungah looks over and feels bad for him because she did take the battle way to seriously. She approaches him and takes something from backpack that was close by. A small box filled with both red bean paste and also green tea flavored _chapsssalddeok. _

"Take these," says Jungah.

Eito asks, "Why should I you big meanie?"

"I got a bit carried away and this is my way of apologizing to you. I made these myself," comments the Centurion Strix blader, "try one out."

Eito was a bit hesitate, but he then takes the box and opens it up. He takes red bean paste flavored mochi rice cake and eats it. His green colored eyes turns wide as he was enjoying the rice cakes Jungah made. He swallows and looks up at the sapphire haired teenager.

Eito says, "These are amazing Jungah. I never thought you can actually can bake."

"Cooking is one of my few specialties," comments Jungah, "I really love making these since my parents own chain bakeries all over Seoul."

Kaito responds, "Fierce in battle and sweet and generous as a person. That does seem to be an interesting combination of a blader."

"You can say it like that," says the sapphire haired Team Saebyeog blader.

Shinobu looks over at Jungah and wonders how strong is she really was also Zero was really interested in who is going to be battling against her tomorrow. Team Saebyeog may be an all female team, but all four girls are very interesting bladers. Sulli looks over and sees that she a video chat request on her touch screen phone from a familiar Spaniard teenager. She smiles and accepts it.

"_Annyeonghayseo _Sulli!" says the lavender haired teenager.

Sulli responds, "_Annyeonghayseo _Garaitz! It seems that your have been improving on your Korean speaking."

"Yeah since you were the one to teach me the Korean language and I have good news," says Garaitz.

The ombre haired teenager asks, "What is it?"

"I am going to World Championships also. I got myself a space as the Spanish Representative blader and our first match is in three more days," comments Garaitz.

Sulli smiles and says, "Congratulations on that and who are you going up against."

"We are going up against Team Lotus Palm, who is the Indian Representative team and it's going to be in Agra," comments the Conquistador Valkyrius blader.

The South Korean-Japanese teen responds, "Okay and I hope that I can see you battle."

"When is your match against Team Blazing Supernova?" questions Garaitz.

Sulli says, "Tomorrow actually."

"I wish you good luck tomorrow and say hi to Seoyeon for me," comments the former DNA blader.

The sixteen year old blader responds back, "I will and _annyeong gyeseyo_."

"_Annyeong gyeseyo_," replies Garaitz before hanging up.

Sulli puts her phone away and looks over at her friends, who had wide eyed expressions on their face. Seoyeon sighs to herself because they do not know that these two girls are best friends.

Zero states, "She was from DNA."

"Yeah, but she quit and went back home to La Corunna to start all over again. We were training buddies for a while before I left. Garaitz and I trained in La Corunna with both Da Xiang and Ninel. We also trained at the Beylin Temple for a while along with the other members of Team Wang Hu Zhong," comments Sulli.

Zero asks, "You know the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong?"

"Yes and the Legendary Blader of Saturn, Aguma and his companion Bao," comments the sixteen year old Asian blader.

Shinobu asks, "You actually met one of the other Legendary Bladers."

"Yes," Sulli says as she nods her head.

It was for fact it was going to be hard to for them to battle against her since she probably knows a lot of 4,000 year old techniques during her training with both of them. Kaito looks over at Sulli and he could not believe that the sixteen year blader was training after leaving Bey Metal City after Neo Battle Bladers. The black and emerald haired teenager looks up and sees that the sun was setting.

Seoyeon says, "We better get going because tomorrow is going to be a long day for the two of us."

"Seoyeon is right because tomorrow is the day we are going to be facing you guys," comments Jungah.

Soomin says, "So see you guys tomorrow."

"Sure thing Soomin," responds Zero.

Shinobu states, "Spending the day was Team Saebyeog was actually pretty fun."

"I agree because they are really nice people and they were nice to show us around while we were looking for Eito and Jungah," comments Ren.

Both teams take their separate ways and Sulli turns her head over and watches Kaito leaving. A small frown appears of her face because she could not believe that her team is facing against his team. Her younger sister watch her sister frown at the sight of this and also feels bad that she was going to be facing the tomorrow.

* * *

**Back in the Hotel**

"So what is going to be first for tomorrow's battle?" questions Shinobu.

Ren comments, "Despite being a sub-member, I volunteer to go first."

"Are you sure about this Ren?" asks Zero.

The blonde haired Phoenic blader responds back, "I am sure about this because it has been a while since I have faced any interesting opponents."

"I see and I going be taking the second match," says Zero as he volunteers himself.

Shinobu and Kaito looks over and wonders who was going to be taking the last battle for tomorrow. The Guardian Revizer blader comments that he was going to be battling during the last battle because he knows that Sulli is probably going to be battling last regardless since they are going to let Soomin sit out on this particular battle.

Maru asks, "Do you mind not battling anybody Shinobu?"

"I really not mind since there are battles to come this way if we beat Team Saebyeog," comments the light brown haired blader.

Ren responds, "That is true."

* * *

**In Athens, Greece**

Garaitz was watching Greek Qualification matches and sees how many strong Greek bladers battling for a position on the team. She was sitting the box seats along with Ninel and Greek brunette with dull gold colored eyes. The woman was watching the match with such an interest. She then looks over at the tablet and sees video chat request. The woman accepts the request and looks over at the auburn haired man.

"It has been a while since we have talked with one another Wales," says the brown haired woman.

The auburn haired man says, "You have been busy with the Greek Qualification Tournament Eurydike and how is it going."

"It is doing so far so good and there are a lot of strong bladers who wants to join Brilliante Flor Wales," comments Eurydike.

Wales asks, "That is the name of the team."

"The winner of the Spanish Qualification Tournament was given the chance to submit the name of the European team and the automatic assignment as leader of the European team," responds the Greek brunette.

The British man wonders "I see and does Caesar know about this."

"Ninel contacted him since he the head of the European Union and she informed him about Garaitz's win. He was the one who gave the sixteen year old blader permission to lead the team and to come up with a name for the European Team," states Eurydike.

Wales replies, "That is good to know and I will talk to you later."

"Sure thing," smiles Eurydike before ending the conversation with her fiancé.

Ninel asks, "When are you going to get married?"

"In two more years," says the twenty year old woman to her friend, "he does not want to stress me out since I have been busy with this."

The vermilion haired woman says, "I see and that is good that you are not adding this pressure on despite the fact Galatea helped out with this."

"We are the Greek Representatives of the European Union," comments Euryduke.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"_Fenrir attack!" yells Seoyeon._

_ The gray, steel blue, and yellow beyblade continues attacking Phoenic with brute force. Ren could not believe that she has gotten strong since she left Bey Metal City. Eito, who was sitting from the stands was amazed to know that Seoyeon was getting stronger each time. The bluenette regrets calling the dual haired ten year old a weakling back then. _

_"I did not expect that their sub-member was that strong," comments Shinobu._

_Zero yells, "You got to stay on your ground Ren!"_

_ The blonde haired Phoenic blader agrees with her teammate because she could not let Seoyeon win this battle. She commands her beyblade to spin around the Zero-G stadium. A draft was pulling Fenrir towards the pocket, but Seoyeon commands Viking Fenrir to spin counterclockwise. The multi-colored beyblade starts spinning in reserve, which causes the attack to cancel out directly, which shocks Ren._

_Shinobu states, "I see what happen. The spin track is reliable for making Viking Fenrir to spin clockwise and counterclockwise."_

_"She took advantage of the spin track to cancel out Ren's attack," responds Maru._

_Tsubasa looks up and thought, "Seoyeon has grown a lot as a blader and she is proving that she was not the blader she was months ago. She has gain a strong connect with Viking Fenrir."_

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of The 2****nd**** World Championships. Looks like Jungah is not all that bad person, but she is serious blader though. Plus I cannot believe Eurydike and Wales are engaged (yes Sophie does know about this and does not have anything against it despite the fact that I also like Whaleshipping, but I wanted to see how Wales looks like with a different love interest for a change).Who do you think is going to win in first match of the first round battle? Ren or Seoyeon? For now, please read and review for now.**


	4. Ren Versus Seoyeon- Battling for the Top

**Second Round Commence!**

The first round matches have concluded and the winners of the last match was Da Xiang and Chi-Yun. In the afternoon, a preliminary match was held because to many bladers have passed the first round. Luckily both the team of Ninel & Adonis and the team of Da Xiang & Chi-Yun passed the preliminary rounds. Tomorrow morning was the second round matches and this time it's consists of sixteen matches. The next round matches was announced during the conclusion of the first day match ups. Ninel and Adonis was facing against the fan favorite twin bladers, Sarangerel and Batbayar. At the moment, Ninel was wearing a dark blue version of the Roma Sequined Mini Dress by Camilla and Marc with a pair of black fishnet leggings and a pair of dark blue knee length Missoni boots on. Her hair was completely straighten with no bangs conceal her forehead. She was sitting down on table at Sakura Restaurant on the second floor of the Kempinski Hotel in Ulaanbaatar.

"Are you waiting for somebody Miss?" questions the waiter.

Ninel looks up and responds, "Not really."

"May I take your order?" asks the waiter.

The eighteen year old smiles and responds, "Yes. I would like to have the Prawn and Vegetable Tempura."

"And what vegetables do you want for the Vegetable Tempura?" asks the waiter once more.

Ninel responds, "Sweet potato, winter squash, bamboo shoots, and lotus root would be perfect for the vegetable tempura."

The waiter responds, "Alright and I was wondering what kind of drink do want."

"I would like to have some houjicha, if you have any," states the vermilion haired blader.

The waiter nods his head before leaving the restaurant immediately. As the eighteen year old was sitting alone, she was wondering about a certain Chinese blader.

_"Why are so kind towards me Da Xiang?" questions Ninel._

A familiar male voice states, "There you are Ninel!"

Ninel snaps out of it and looks over to see him there. A small smile appears on her face as the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong sits down right across from the Russian-Spaniard beauty.

Ninel asks, "So why are you here?"

"I was looking for you so we can just have a friendly conversation," comments Da Xiang.

The eighteen year old blader states, "And Adonis told you that I was here."

"Yes," responds the nineteen year old Chinese blader.

The vermilion haired Eurasian teenager understands that the American-born blader was worried about her. The same waiter appears and places a cup of houjicha on Ninel's table. His eyes shift over and sees the Chinese blader sitting across from Ninel.

The waiter asks, "Are you going to stay and accompany this young lady for dinner?"

"Sure thing I guess," responds the emerald eyed blader.

The waiter asks, "What would you like to eat?"

"I would have whatever she is having and also some ryokucha," says Da Xiang.

The waiter nods and leaves immediately to bring another order of prawn and vegetable tempura for the young man. Ninel was indeed in shock for the fact that she was having somebody to join her for dinner. She just wanted to enjoy the night to herself for a change. She looks over at her cup of houjicha and blows on it to cool it down a bit. The eighteen year old Turquoise Alicorn blader sighs to herself as she gentles rubs the ceramic cup with her thumbs. Da Xiang watches as the eighteen year old's expression changes, which starts to make the Rock Giraffe blader a bit worried.

The black and yellow haired Chinese blader questions, "Is something wrong Ninel?"

"It's nothing really," lies Ninel.

The nineteen year old states, "I really do not appreciate you lying to me Ninel because you know well that you can trust me."

"Fine… It's just I feel like every time I want to be with a guy, I am always given the glass of sour milk to begin with," retorts the eighteen year old Russian-Spaniard blader to her confidant.

Da Xiang watches once more that Ninel was being insensitive about the topic. As the second glass of tea was arrives and both plates of food arrive, Ninel takes out her chopsticks and adds a bit a sea salt that was on the table on it. She then uses her chopsticks and starts eating. The Chinese blader sighs and does not hears a response from the lovely Russian-Spaniard eighteen year old. He sighs and starts eating his food as well. A few moments after finishing their bite of food, goldenrod colored eyes look up and sees the Chinese blader eating once more again. A face of guilt appears on the vermilion haired blader's face.

"Da Xiang, I am sorry that I reacted like this," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang swallows his food and responds, "It's alright Ninel and I should not have questioned you like this."

"It's alright," comments Ninel.

A faint, but present smile appears on the eighteen year old blader's face before deciding to eat once more of her delectable prawn tempura. Emerald green eyes watches as the Turquoise Alicorn blader as she was enjoying her food. A huge grin appears on his face before he looks over at the waiter bringing two plates of desserts. He removes the empty plates and tells the two friends to eat up.

Da Xiang says, "Not to be rude or anything, but I was wonder what is this particular dish called."

"It's our signature green tea tempura," says the waiter, "I hope you two enjoy it."

Ninel responds, "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem at all Miss Ninel and the dinner and dessert has paid for in advance." replies the Japanese-American waiter.

The vermilion haired blader asks, "How do you know my name and who paid for the dinner and dessert?"

"Your mother Tamara is the one of the owners of the restaurant. She owns about fifteen to twenty percent of the shares of this particular hotel. She told me that the dinner and dessert was going to be paid by her so it's free of charge for you and your guest," comment the waiter.

Ninel states, "I see and I will thank her when I get the chance to do so."

"It's no problem at all Miss Ninel," says the waiter once more.

Ninel understands he was saying and says thank you for the waiter for the free dinner and dessert. The black haired Japanese-American waiter smiles before leaving once more. A smile appears on her face before looking over at Da Xiang once more.

The Alicorn blader comments, "Thank you for joining me for dinner."

"It was nothing really because it was a surprise to see you eating Japanese food," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "Not really because I have been to this hotel before and ate here numerous time."

"I see and I wonder why," wonders the Chinese blader,

The Eurasian blader comments, "This restaurant has a great reputation in the country of Mongolia. But this was the first time that my mother paid for this dinner since I always paid for my dinner and dessert here."

She then takes a bite of her green tea tempura and realizes how delicious it was. Ninel encourages the emerald eyed blader to eat as well because it was also a delicious dish as well. Da Xiang did not hesitate when he ate the prawn and vegetable tempura. The Chinese blader takes a bite of the green tea tempura and realizes that it was delicious dish as well and a smile appears on his face. As the two continue eating their dessert, the nineteen year old dual haired blader watches the vermilion Spaniard eat her dish with such interest. He knows that Ninel loves different foods despite her healthy looking body. The nineteen year old was glad to know that she is not letting the whole Roberto thing get into her head.

After dinner was over, both Ninel and Da Xiang was walking together and holding hands. Despite holding each other's hand, neither of them believe that they are a couple or an item. They are just good friends only since they actually met through a mutual friend that they know. The Chinese blader then remembers something important involving Ninel

"I just remembered something," states Da Xiang.

Ninel asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"You need to talk to Ginga and the others about your beyblade," comments the emerald eyed blader.

The Eurasian blader states, "Alright and we can go to my hotel room, which on the seventh floor."

"Why do you have a room up there for?" questions Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired blader says, "Adonis and I are staying at the Presidential Suite of this hotel."

A few moments later, Ninel appears wearing a light gray tank top on with a pair of dark blue sweatpants on, and a pair of black socks on. Her vermilion hair was in a ponytail. Da Xiang was surprised on the choice of sleep attire Ninel has chosen. The eighteen year old was sitting on the king size bed and insists the nineteen year old to sit right next to her. Da Xiang refuses until Ninel convinces to do so. He sits right next to her until a familiar crimson haired Japanese blade appears on the screen

"Hey Ginga," says Ninel.

The Big Bang Pegasis blader asks, "How is it going Ninel?"

"I am doing fine and Da Xiang told me that you need to talk to me about something."

"Yes he has told us that you have a star fragment in your beyblade," comments Ginga.

Ninel takes out Turquoise Alicorn and says, "Yes that is true and it changed my beyblade appearance for good."

"I need to ask you something Miss Ninel," says the brown haired Legendary Blader.

Ninel asks, "What is it Yuki?"

"When is your birthday Ninel?" questions Yuki.

Ninel responds, "December 25th, which was four months ago."

The Anubius blader questions, "Do you know any legends regarding a star fragment splitting into twelve?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I have actually. It's an old Spanish legend called Las Princessas de las Piedras de Zodiaco, which means The Princesses of the Birthstones," comments the Spaniard-Russian blader.

Ninel was shock to know that the star fragment corresponds with this old Spanish legend that she has heard in her hometown,

Ninel asks, "When you can come to Mongolia?"

"Why?" questions the Legendary Blader of Mercury.

The Eurasian blader states, "The Khaan Gal Tournament finishes in three more days because there are three more rounds to go."

"We will come to Ulaanbaatar immediately," states Ginga.

Yuki stammers, "Are you crazy Mr. Ginga!"

"It's not a problem anyway since a flight from Japan to Ulaanbaatar is about four hours long away," responds Ninel, "I appreciate you guys coming along for this trip."

Madoka comments, "It's not a problem and I was wondering something Ninel."

"What is it Madoka?" questions the eighteen year old Eurasian blader.

The Japanese bey mechanic questions the older blader, "May I analyze Turquoise Alicorn before your second round match tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Madoka," says Ninel with a smile on her face.

Ginga says, "We will be cheering for you, your partner Adonis, Da Xiang, and Chi-yun during the tournament."

"Thank you for the support Ginga and the four of us are going to need it," states Da Xiang.

Madoka asks, "Is Da Xiang sharing a room with you?"

"Not I brought him here to know that he has found the first blader with the star fragment. Plus we had dinner and dessert together before coming back to my room," comments Ninel.

Madoka says, "I was about to say and you need to rest up Ninel."

"I know I know and that is why going turn off my laptop. Good night you guys," says states the vermilion haired blader.

Kenta says, "Goodnight Ninel and I cannot wait to see you battle with Alicorn tomorrow."

"Thank you Kenta for being such a sweetheart and we are going to win this tournament for sure," Ninel says to her young Japanese friend.

After turning off the laptop, Ninel looks over at Da Xiang and informs him that he needs to sleep as well. Rest is important especially for the fact that they have to prepare for their own matches.

Ninel says, "So good luck then for your match."

"You too because both Sarangerel and Batbayar are not easy opponents as well," comments Da Xiang.

The Eurasian blader states, "That is true and it looks like they like throwing us difficult opponents at us for no reason."

"Probably either way you guys have to stay strong no matter what the situation it," says the dual haired Chinese blader.

Ninel nods her head before she watches the hot Rock Giraffe blader leave the presidential suit of the hotel. Adonis appears wearing a white t-shirt on with a pair of dark blue basketball shorts on.

Adonis asks, "What that Da Xiang?"

"Yes and I am still annoyed at you for the fact that you told him where was I," comments the vermilion haired blader before throwing a pillow at him.

The fourteen year old Solar Grus blader responds, "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it and rest up because we have a difficult for tomorrow," says Ninel.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ginga and the others are in the stadium were the second round matches are going to be held. Suddenly two familiar bladers appears and Kenta looks over to see that Ninel and Adonis are here. The eighteen year old blader from La Corunna was wearing the same outfit from the day before during round one of the Khaan Gal Tournament.

"I am so glad to see you guys," states Ninel.

Ginga responds, "The same thing with you Ninel and I see Adonis is pumped up for round two."

"Do not think we are going to go easy on you two," says a female voice.

Ninel turns over to see a female blader, around the age of sixteen at most with black colored hair with a side braid and amber colored eyes. The sixteen year old girl was known as Sarangerel, one of the bladers Adonis and Ninel has to face. She then takes out her beyblade, which was a bronze and white colored beyblade with A gorgon imprinted on the face bolt.

"Stone Stheno is going to make you regret facing up," comments Sarangerel.

Ninel sighs and responds, "Stop thinking that you are all that because you are fan favorites."

"Why y-" says the female blader before being interrupted.

A male blader states, "Sarangerel, we need to be polite to our opponents."

Both Ninel and Adonis looks over at their left and sees a sixteen year old male blader wearing all blue with hints of silver in his attire. They assume that the sixteen year old male Mongolian blader was Batbayar, Sarangerel's twin brother. As they both leave, Ninel then gives Madoka Turquoise Alicorn for her to analyze before the next match.

"Thanks for doing this for me Ninel," says the maroon haired bey mechanic.

Ninel smiles and responds, "No problem at all because it would be nice to see if we can get some details about it before I use it in battle."

"The first battles of the second round match ups is going to be the team of Sarangerel & Batbayar, who defeated their opponents with such ease in round one against the team of Ninel & Adonis, who almost lost to the Devil Duo during the first round of the tournament," states the MC.

The Eurasian blader snatches her beyblade from Madoka's hands before leaving with Adonis. She yells to her friend that she can analyze Turquoise Alicorn during the battle. The rosewood haired Portuguese-American blader takes out Solar Grus and remembers the fight against Roberto. He thought that he was going to lose his beyblade for good until Ninel saved him by defeating Anja. The fourteen year old wishes that he does not become a burden to all during this match. Ninel looks up and sees that Adonis was acting quiet during the trip here.

"Do not worry about your match against Roberto because you know that you can improve. Just keep you head up and try you best out there," encourages Ninel to her best friend.

Adonis looks up and nods his head yes before making it to the stadium. Both Batbayar and Sarangerel were waiting for them. Da Xiang and the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong watches the two teams facing each other. Ninel does not say a word to the black haired Mongolian blader because she knows that the sixteen year old Stheno blader has a horrid attitude problem.

"3," says Sarangerel.

"2," replies Adonis.

"1," states Batbayar.

"Go Shoot!" exclaims Ninel.

The four beyblades are launched and the first match of round two begins. Only eight teams are going to make instead of sixteen because preliminary second round matches was held the day before because there was too many teams in the afternoon. Luckily Ninel's team and Da Xiang's team have made it past the preliminary second round. Turquoise Alicorn and Stone Stheno was clashing against each other. It looks like Stheno was taking a lead, which did not impress Ninel because she thought that Sarangerel can do better than this.

"You should be losing stamina," comments Sarangerel.

Madoka looks up and sees that second layer was flipped over and the first layer was in a counterclockwise position of Turquoise Alicorn's fusion wheel.

Madoka states, "Alicorn is not losing stamina because it's in Heart Mode."

"What is Heart Mode?" questions Ginga.

The maroon haired bey mechanic says, "When the second layer of Alicorn's three layer fusion wheel is flipped over and the first layer of the Turquoise fusion wheel is turned counterclockwise. It basically changes Turquoise Alicorn into a Stamina type beyblade."

Batbayar and Adonis were equally matched as Midnight Medusa and Solar Grus attack directly against each other. Adonis looks over at the dark blue and silver beyblade was acting a bit wobbly and a smile appears on his face.

Adonis exclaims, "Solar Grus! Corona Feather Blade!"

"Alicorn! Frost Light!" exclaims Ninel.

A crimson and gold colored crane appears from Adonis' beyblade while a white and gold colored Alicorn appears from Ninel's beyblade. Plasma surrounds the crane's feathers and attacks Midnight Medusa like it's feather was a blader. Alicorn launches freezing light towards Stone Stheno. Both the brother-sister duo's beyblades land outside the dish. Both Sarangerel and Batbayar looks turns their head over to see that their beyblades on the ground. The two siblings tremble in fear as they realize that they lost to two "amateur" bladers.

"This was a shocker! Our fan favorites have lost the match, but too bad. The team of Ninel & Adonis moves on to the semifinals," says the Mongolian Blader DJ.

The winners of the first match grab their beyblades before leaving.

"Wait up!" exclaims a voice.

Ninel and Adonis turn their heads over to see two siblings approaching them slowly. Sarangerel approaches Ninel all of the sudden and lifts up her right hand all of the sudden.

Sarangerel states, "That was a great match! I never felt this pumped up before and you proved to be a battle worthy opponent Ninel."

"Thanks and I feel the same way too," comments Ninel.

The Mongolian male blader states, "We wish the two of you good luck in round two."

"Thank you and I wish you two good luck in future battles," responds Adonis.

Both Ninel and Sarangerel shakes hands while Batbayar and Adonis shake hands. Everybody cheers loudly for both teams that they chant both teams names' loudly like. This was sign of a new friendship between these four bladers. The semi-finals are coming up and the team of Ninel and Adonis wonders who are the next set of bladers they will be facing. A hooded teenage girl looks over with emerald green colored eyes. She growls lightly at the sight of this.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"_Who are you?" questions Ninel._

_The hooded female voice states, "Your worst nightmare Princess of the Turquoise Ice."_

_"Princess of the Turquoise Ice?" asks the vermilion haired blader._

_The female blader removes her dark gray hood_ _and reveals herself. She has a very pale like complexion that was similar to what of a ghost. She has a light shade of blonde hair that was tied into a side plait and she stares at the Russian-Eurasian blader with dull gold colored eyes. As Ninel tries her best to attack the strong female blader's Dusk Cerberus, the eighteen year old blader goes down to her knees and grabs onto her left abdomen where Cerberus scratched her. Blood was dripping and remembers how realistic the attack felt. _

_The blonde haired blader says, "Aphotic Death."_

_ Cerberus appears once more from the pitch black and gold colored beyblade. The three headed dogs attacks ferociously against Alicorn as it scratches and bites the golden colored with it dark flamed covered mouth and claws. The same bites marks and scratches appears on the vermilion haired blader's face and body. Adonis looks over and sees how much pain his partner was but could not do anything since he tied with a female blader with dark brown colored hair and dull gold colored eyes. Da Xiang watches in terror as Ninel and Alicorn take these critical blows. Sarangerel and Batbayar witness how brutal the standing female blader and her beyblade Dusk Cerberus truly was. Suddenly there was a small clink to the ground and Turquoise Alicorn flies out of the stadium. Both Ninel and the heavily destroyed beyblade falls onto the ground. _

"_That ends the match! The winner of the Khaan Gal Tournament is Galatea and Eurydike!" exclaims the Mongolian Blader DJ._

_ Eurydike stands up and looks over at her older sister before picking up her beyblade. Galatea catches her beyblade and follows her younger sister. Adonis approaches his partner and sees that her eyes are shut. Galatea and Cerberus have done severe damage to not just Ninel, but also to her beyblade._

* * *

**Random Information**

**Houjicha is a Japanese green tea that is roasted in a porcelain pot over charcoal. The tea leaves changes from it's usual green color to a reddish brown color as it is roasted.**

**Ryokucha means Green Tea in Japanese. This version is made with Sencha green tea leaves and it is blended in with genmai, which is organic brown obtain a more bold green colored is to add matcha, which is a powerded green tea that is used in teas.**

* * *

**That ends chapter three. The Khaan Gal Tournament is almost coming to an end. And no, Ninel and Da Xiang are not an official couple yet since there is more that is going to happen between the two of them. Plus it would be too soon to make them a couple. One more chapter left until I get to move on to the next arc of Mystical Birthstone Bladers. For now, please read and review! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**


	5. Second Chances!

**Second Chances! **

Zero asks, "Are you ready Jungah?"

"Of course I am ready Zero. I have been waiting for this battle," comments the sapphire haired blader.

She looks over at Centurion Strix before she puts it into the launcher. As she preps up for the match, she then looks over at her opponent, who was prepared to battle her. A smile appears on her face and thinks about a lot of struggles she has went through as child, which her frown. The frown disappears and a focused expression appears on the sixteen year's old face.

"3," says Jungah.

Zero responds, "2."

"1!" exclaims the crowd.

The two bladers yell, "Go shoot!"

Both bladers launch their beyblades into the beydish and they both spin around the Zero-G beystadium. It starts to move and Jungah looks on the rotation of the stadium and smile appears on the Centurion Strix's blader face.

"Go now Strix," commands Jungah.

The black and dark blue beyblade attacks Samurai Ifraid directly. Strix's attack patterns resembles slightly to the one that she used against Eito during their match. Zero was indeed puzzled about this because he thought that Strix was going to do the same brutal attacks from before, but he was wrong. Jungah smiles as she watches Centurion Strix attack and attack Ifraid with such ease.

Ren asks, "How can Strix do that?"

"It has to do with element wheel and warrior combination. The razor edged blades are used to attack at different levels. The attacks range from precise and clean to imprecise and rough," comments Maru as she looks up Centurion Strix's information.

Zero comments, "Thanks for that advice Maru."

"What advice?" questions the pink haired kid.

Zero commands Ifraid to attack from behind, which stuns the sapphire blue haired blader. She never though that Zero would be a quick thinker and attack Centurion from behind.

Shinobu states, "Despite a fierce attacker, the razor edge blades are blocking Strix's view and it cannot sense any attacks from the back."

"I see and I think Zero might actually have a chance to defeat Jungah," comments Ren.

Jungah was surprised as he found out a way to attack Strix, but she then looks up and stares at a Korean family who was watching the battle. There was either a stern expression or an enraged expression on each of their faces, which makes Jungah worried.

"_Jalmot Haesseo_," mutters Jungah, "_Mianhae_…"

A tear appears from the corner of Jungah's right eye, which brought attention to both teams. Sulli looks up and sees family of three sitting there and growls lightly at them.

"_Jiral_," mutters the leader of Team Saebyeog.

Zero asks, "Are you alright Jungah?"

"I cannot do this… I cannot continue to battle," says the sapphire blue haired Korean blader.

This makes entire audience go into a state of shock with the exception of the three-member family that was watching the sixteen year old Centurion Strix blader. Da Xiang and Tsubasa was also in shock as they heard the words come out of Jungah's mouth.

"There must be something pressuring her to say something like this," comments Tsubasa.

Da Xiang states, "Not something, but a certain family does not want Jungah to continue the battle."

"Who?" questions the WBBA's president.

The Beylin Temple blader responds, "The Kim Family. They are very business formal people that used to with my mother-in-law's company for a long time. They are very prosperous family in Busan and they have owned over forty bakeries chain in Seoul alone. There youngest daughter in Jungah and they always have cursed and tortured the poor girl when she always come in contact with a beyblade."

"You know this how," wonders Tsubasa.

The twenty-five year old Beylin Temple blader states, "Ninel protected Jungah when her father was beating her up to pulp two years ago in front of her. She even cursed and threaten them about nullifying their contract with her mother's company."

They then look over and sees what will happen next during the match between Zero and Jungah. Both of them were worried about the Centurion Strix blader because this was indeed a serious problem. Da Xiang was not certain if he should interfere with this or not.

"What do you mean you cannot continue this battle?" questions Zero.

Jungah says, "I went to South Korean Qualification Tournament for the World Championships under my parents' back. They always had forbidden me to come in contact with a beyblade."

"Why?" asks the Samurai Ifraid blader.

The sixteen year blader comments, "My parents and my older sister said that Beyblade is nothing but a child's game and I will never get far if become a blader."

She then reveals a huge two year old scar on the sixteen year old's right arm.

"This scar reveals that I almost died because of beyblading. My father took out a _dan geom_, which was a small knife and he created a huge gash across my arm after he has beaten me up to a pulp when my family and I was in La Corunna two years ago. If it wasn't for Mrs. Wang Velasquez, I would have been dead," cries Jungah.

A Korean man yells, "She is lying! I was punishing her for touching beyblade! That _meecheennyun_ Ninel threaten my family to nullify our contracts with Bychkov Enterprises!"

* * *

**In Warsaw**

"Did he just called you a crazy bitch?" questions Garaitz.

Ninel responds, "Yes because he almost killed one of the members Team Saebyeog two years ago with a _dan geom_. I protected her and threaten him that I will nullify the Kim Family's contract if they do something like this."

"Did you actually nullified their contract?" wonders the Conquistador Valkyrius blader.

The twenty-four year old woman says, "I actually burned the contract and fired them because I could accept their immature behavior and they almost ruined my mother's reputation and the companies she owned."

Eurydike calls Ninel that she was crazy, but not in a bad way though. She says that the Eurasian made the right decision into firing him in the first place. Garaitz feels bad for Jungah, who was going through all this and that she does not deserve all this pain.

* * *

**In Seoul**

The outbursts continue and both teams was not certain what do. Neither of teams expect this first round to be controversial. Jungah sighs and looks over at her team. She recalls that her team has been supporting her since Team Saebyeog was formed for the first time. The sapphire blue haired blader remembers that she plays a huge part of the time and realizes that she has to continue match despites her parents' not accepting the fact that she was a blader. Jungah looks over Zero and there was a present smile on the sixteen year's old face.

Jungah states, "The match continues because I realize that an important part of Team Saebyeog. I cannot fail them because we have made it this far just to be here."

"Let's continue on," comments Zero, "Go now Ifraid!"

The sapphire blue haired teenager exclaims, "Attack fiercely Strix!"

* * *

_"__Why are you touching a beyblade?" questioned Mr. Kim._

_I said, "Centurion Strix is my beyblade and my companion."_

_"You will never go far while playing with those pathetic spinning tops," retorted my father._

_ I refused to give him my beyblade because I wanted to be a blader because there were many influential bladers that had been a part of beyblading world. I wanted to become one also. My father approached me and took out his dae gom and pulls me by the hair. He started to beat on me towards the floors. I cried in pain as he continued beating me up. I continued to hold onto Centurion Strix because it was the only thing that made me happy. He then used the dae gom and created huge gash across my entire right arm. I cried in pain and blood was on the hardwood floors. _

"_Stop it!" yelled a female voice._

_ I looked over saw Ninel, who witnessed that attack and told my father to drop the knife. He dropped the knife and told his boss that he saw me playing with a beyblade and said that I should not be playing with them. The vermilion haired woman told him that was not up to him if I wanted to be a blader or not._

_Ninel commented, "I will nullify your family's contract with me and I am going to take Jungah to the hospital._

_"You cannot do a shit about it," retorted my father._

_Ninel said, "Yes I can since I am one of your bosses and I can determine if you can stay or not."_

_"What is your decision?" asked my father._

_The woman said, "You are fired."_

_ She took out a lighter from the back pocket of her dress pants and opened Ninel held my family's contract in the other hand. Without hesitation, she ignited the lighter and burned the contract. She told my father that my family does not work at Bychkov Enterprises anymore. My father left me behind and the woman approached me all of the sudden._

_The gentle Eurasian woman said, "I will take you to the hospital Jungah."_

_"Thanks Ms. Velasquez," I responded weakly._

_Ms. Velasquez stated, "It is not a problem and continue beyblading because you can be come stronger no matter what."_

* * *

It was better if they continued because the audience wants a match to for them to remember. Jungah was certain for the fact if she loses the battle, it does not me it is the end for them. She would be happy if either team makes to the second round because she knows that one team gets to participate the wildcard tournament to return to the World Championships.

"Special Move- Dusk Destruction!" exclaims Jungah

The beyblade glows a black color and a black colored ferocious looking owl wearing dark blue armor appears. It covers both Ifraid and itself in a dark sphere. Strix attacks Samurai Ifraid multiple times with the sharp razor armor it was wearing. The dark sphere disappears and Jungah looks over and sees that Ifraid was still spinning.

Zero responds, "You seem to be having fun there Jungah.

The brown eyed blader comments, "Yeah because I know if I lose, I will have a second chance. I want make this battle extra special because I realize that I enjoy the sport of beyblading and that I am blader that wants to reach to the top."

The Samurai Ifraid blader smiles and says, "That's the spirit Jungah."

Strix and Ifraid continue attacking head on against each other as the Zero-G stadium continues to spin faster and faster. Jungah looks over and sees that Da Xiang was talking to her family about the situation. It seems that he has took action about the whole thing.

"You should be grateful that your daughter battling out there for her," comments Da Xiang.

Mr. Kim states, "Beyblading is just child's game I am telling you."

"No it is not just a child's game like you Mr. Kim. It is more than that because I have been training at the Beylin Temple for most of my life and you learn more things about beyblading," states the Beylin Temple blader.

Joohyun asks, "Then what is?"

"Learning that you never give up in the most important situation. Beyblading is something is to be cherished and there is one person who made it popular. It was Ginga Hagane and after the Destruction of Nemesis, the bladers that Ginga has known during his adventures such as myself and wife having been working to restore beyblade up to this moment. You do not realize how special this child's game is."

"I never though about and see where you are getting from Mr. Wang," comments Jungah's older sister, "beyblading is not just a child's game because I never thought about what happened in the past was that serious. Maybe I should give it a shot and ask my sister to teach me how beyblade."

Mr. Kim yells, "You are not beyblading Joohyun!"

"Let her," comments Mrs. Kim.

The older man states, "You too agree that Joohyun should be a blader also Minah."

"Yes and also that Jungah should also continue her path a blader because she does not care if she loses because she knows that she has another chance in to participate in the World Championships if Team Saebyeog loses," responds Mr. Kim's wife.

Both Joohyun and Minah cheers on for Jungah, which makes the sapphire haired teenager smile. The head of the Kim Family leaves his wife and oldest daughter by himself. A smile does appear on Da Xiang's face because they are supporting their family member by continuing to cheer on for Jungah.

"Looks like I am going to finish this match up for good. Special Move- Rising Death!" exclaims the sapphire haired blader.

Strix appears and glows a black color and it's appearance changes. The owl turns into a demon like owl and starts attacking Samurai Ifraid with brute force. Team Blazing Supernova did not expect that Strix has another strong special move, but Zero just smiles. Jungah looks over at Zero, which makes her wonder what was he was thinking.

Zero exclaims, "Burning Upper!"

Ifraid appears and it dashes towards Strix and fires surrounds the beyblade. As it makes contact with Centurion Strix, an explosion appears, which makes the two bladers tense. They were not sure who was going to be the winner of the second battle of the first round match. As the smoke disappears, the black and blue beyblade was inside the pocket of the Zero-G stadium while Samurai Ifraid was spinning around the Zero-G beystadium The members stand up and smile at the sight of these. A smile appears on Jungah's face as well because never thought that Zero would actually beat her.

"That is it! The winner of the second battle goes to Zero Kurogane!" exclaims the Korean DJ Blader.

Joohyun says, "Jungah lost…"

"But at least she is alright with losing this match," comments Mrs. Kim.

Jungah's older sister states, "That is true and there is another chance for them to win the next match."

The two platforms lowers and Jungah looks over at her teammates. There was smiles on all their faces. They run towards their teammate and hugs her. Jungah smiles as she hugs them as well. She was happy to that she manage to continue the battle. Zero then looks over at his teammates, who was also smiling as well.

Shinobu says, "We actually won and you did a good job."

"I should be thanking Jungah because she was a tough blader to go up against," comments Zero.

Ren says, "That means we have one more battle to go."

Kaito stands up and walks up while Sulli walks up as well since this was going to be the battle to determine who goes on to the second round of the tournament. Both teams gets one last chance, but which team is going to the next round?

* * *

**In China**

"Looks like Sulli is the last blader to battle," comments Zhou Xing.

Mei-Mei states, "She has been training for the this moment and now she is getting her chance to battle."

Aguma asks, "What happens if Team Saebyeog loses the third battle of their first round match?"

"The losing teams from the first and second rounds will participate in the wildcard tournament," responds Chi-yun.

Bao wonders, "How do you know that?"

The teal haired Chinese blader explains to the former Beylin Fist bladers that Team Wang Hu Zhong has actually went to the wildcard tournament after losing to Team Gan Gan Galaxy about seven to eight years ago in the first round of the first World Championships. She then states that their reentrance to the World Championships was short-lived because they lost to Team Excalibur.

The mahogany haired Beylin Temple states, "This battle between Kaito and Sulli determines which team moves on to the second."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

"_Go now Alicorn!" exclaims Sulli._

_ Amazon Alicorn starts attacking Revizer while it was controlling the middle of the Zero-G stadium. Kaito was surprised to see how swiftly the lavender and light green beyblade clashes hard against it. The dual haired sixteen year continues commanding her beyblade to attack and the stamina starts to increase from the attack type beyblade. Kaito was indeed impressed on how strong the Korean-Japanese truly was. He thought that Sulli was a strong opponent, but not as strong._

_Kaito exclaims, "You are wide open! Attack now Revizer!"_

_"Solid Iron Wall!" yells Sulli._

_Zero asks, "Did she just say Solid Iron Wall?"_

_"Is that even possible for her to even know that move?" wonders Ren._

_Shinobu states, "She did say that she trained with the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong at the Beylin Temple for a whole. It was most like she learned it from Da Xiang."_

_ Da Xiang never thought that the female Asian blader has to use the Solid Iron Wall Technique during one of her matches. Tsubasa did not expect Sulli to even master one of the strongest defensive techniques from Beylin Temple. Sulli smiles as she utilizes the technique outside the regular beystadium. Revizer was sent flying and it hit's the edge, but it lands safely though. Kaito thought that Sulli was stronger than he really though she was._

* * *

**This was the end of the fourth chapter of The 2****nd**** World Championships. A bit of Jungah's past was mentioned and a wonderful win for Zero happened here. Looks like chapter five is going to be another intense match and you will find out how Kaito overcomes the Solid Iron Wall technique. **

**Reminder: I desperately need those three European bladers before chapter 6 because the is going to be another first round match I am going to write after I finish writing this one! Iwon't be able to continue the story if I do not have OCs for Team Brilliante Flor!**

**For now, please read and review for now!**

**Translations (All of them are Korean)**

**Jalmot Haesseo: I was wrong**

**Mianhae: I am sorry**

**Jiral: Bullshit**

**Meecheennyun: Crazy Bitch**

**Dae Gom: Small Knife**


	6. Bliss

**Bliss**

"Well my prediction was right," comments Kaito, "I am going to battle against you."

Sulli compliments, "I was also right because I knew that you want to battle me this time around."

The sixteen year old takes out Alicorn from her back pocket and places in an emerald green colored Zero-G launcher. Mauve colored eyes starts intensely and thinks about the first time she met Kaito.

* * *

_The tall brunette blader with glasses stated, "Looks like Lady Asura has finally made her appearance."_

_"I am impress to know that somebody recognizes me by my title," I said , "maybe you should be my 301__st__ win."_

_The tan skinned blader stated, "Sure thing and I want to know something."_

_"Like what?" I questioned the tall teen_

_The tall brunette teenage boy asked, "What is your actual name?"_

_"Yukina Shion," I said before leaving._

_ As I walked away, Kaito was interested to know that I was Lady Asura. He seemed to be interested in my strengths as a blader._

* * *

Sulli sighs to herself and looks over at Kaito, who was ready to fight against her. Both Tsubasa and Da Xiang watches as the two bladers prepare for the last battle for the Team Blazing Supernova-Team Saebyeog match.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go Shoot!" yells two bladers.

Both beyblades were launched at the Zero-G stadium and starts to move around. As the two beyblades spin around, a lavender and light green beyblade charges at Guardian Revizer and starts attacking it swiftly. Kaito tries to see what kind of beyblade Sulli was using since he was certain that it was not Gladiator Asura. The sixteen year old teenager commands that her beyblade should move back suddenly. The mysterious beyblade moves back, which questions the tall brunette blader why would the teen would do that.

"Are you done attacking Revizer?" questions Kaito.

Sulli comments, "Not exactly Kaito."

"Why do you say that?" wonders the Guardian Revizer blader as he shifts his glasses slightly.

Eito states, "My big brother is still going to beat you."

"Not if I do this! Soar into the air now Alicorn!" exclaims the dual haired Asian girl.

The lavender and light green beyblade soars into the air and uses an aerial attack towards Guardian Revizer, which makes the Zero-G stadium tremble. Team Saebyeog was aware of what kind of technique their team leader was coming up with. During the tremble, dual colored beyblade disappears all of the sudden. The seventeen year old brunette was searching for where Amazon Alicorn was at.

* * *

**In Warsaw**

"Welcome to the team Aldona," says Garaitz.

A tall seventeen year old Polish blader with shoulder length straight bright blonde hair with a dark blue fedora hat over it and bright jade green colored eyes. The pale skinned blonde haired blader was wearing a white short sleeveless ruffled blouse on with a dark blue vest, a match dark blue ruffled mini skirt on, a pair of white booties on, and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves. She then takes out a wisteria, yellow and silver beyblade out.

The blonde haired Polish teen says, "Thank you very much. Hussar Wyvern and I while sure how powerful in combat we truly are."

The lavender haired teenager says, "Now we have to go to the Netherlands and watch their qualification matches."

"That means their last blader is the sub-member am I right?" questions Aldona

Ninel comments, "That is right Aldona since you are the third blader of the team."

* * *

**In Seou**l

Kaito comments, "I can admit that you are a great blader Sulli, but I know that you cannot defeat me."

"Cocky like usual you smartass," responds the Alicorn blader.

Revizer continues attack Amazon Alicorn with all its strength. The sixteen year old dual haired blader was not impressed by this and commands Alicorn to move out the way. The dual colored beyblade moves around and attacks Revizer from behind.

Zero asks, "How can Amazon Alicorn act so swiftly?"

"The Amazon warrior wheel is very light and causes the beyblade to be faster with the little weight it has," comments Maru.

Shinobu states, "There is a counterpart of that beyblade."

"Amazon Cartazonon WA130JSB to be exact and you would not be surprises who uses this beyblade," comments Maru.

The Samurai Ifraid blader asks, "Who?"

"The one and only Ninel Wang Velasquez," states Maru.

The three members of Team Blazing Supernova was actually shock to know that the vermilion haired woman that works with Tsubasa is the owner of Amazon Cartazonon. Zero makes a comment that they could possibly be Synchrome Partners. Shinobu and Ren do agree, but they also doubt that they actually have done it before.

"Go now Alicorn!" exclaims Sulli.

Amazon Alicorn starts attacking Revizer while it was controlling the middle of the Zero-G stadium. Kaito was surprised to see how swiftly the lavender and light green beyblade clashes hard against it. The dual haired sixteen year continues commanding her beyblade to attack and the stamina starts to increase from the attack type beyblade. Kaito was indeed impressed on how strong the Korean-Japanese truly was. He thought that Sulli was a strong opponent, but not as strong.

Kaito exclaims, "You are wide open! Attack now Revizer!"

"Solid Iron Wall!" yells Sulli.

Zero asks, "Did she just say Solid Iron Wall?"

"Is that even possible for her to even know that move?" wonders Ren.

Shinobu states, "She did say that she trained with the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong at the Beylin Temple for a whole. It was most like she learned it from Da Xiang."

Da Xiang never thought that the female Asian blader has to use the Solid Iron Wall Technique during one of her matches. Tsubasa did not expect Sulli to even master one of the strongest defensive techniques from Beylin Temple. Sulli smiles as she utilizes the technique outside the regular beystadium. Revizer was sent flying and it hit's the edge, but it lands safely though. Kaito thought that Sulli was stronger than he really though she was.

* * *

**In China**

"Looks like that Kaito kid is trouble now," comments Aguma.

The former Beylin Fist blader comments that he won't be able easily attack Amazon Alicorn. Chi-yun was surprised to know that she was able to use the techinique in the Zero-G Stadium.

Mei-Mei comments, "This the first time that ultimate Beylin Temple defensive technique has been used in a Zero-G Beystadium."

"I am quite shocked to know that it still works," states Zhou Xing.

The indigo haired teen comments, "That does not mean anything because there have a few people who have broken through this 4,000 year old technique several times."

Zhou Xing recalls all the people who have broken through the powerful technique before. That includes Ginga, George, and also Ninel at some point. They are also curious to know how would the member of Team Blazing Supernova will try to break through. Mei-Mei recalls the moments she has spent with Sulli, Garaitz and Ninel together.

* * *

_Ninel, who wore a turquoise sleeveless Chinese dress that reached about two inches above knees with a pair of black Chinese shoes and vermillion hair was in a stylish ponytail. Accompanying the twenty-four year old Eurasian woman, was her husband's teammate Mei-Mei, who wore a similar dress to Ninel, but it was a hot pink color and it was a bit shorter with a pair of black Chinese shoes on. Sulli, who wore violet colored sleeveless Chinese dress that reached up to her knees with yellow butterfly prints on them and white Chinese shoes on. Her black colored hair was in a side plait. The last person was Garaitz and she wore a royal purple sleeveless Chinese dress that reaches up to her knees with a gold dragon design on it and a pair of white Chinese shoes on. The Spanish teen's hair was in stylish ponytail like Ninel's_

"_It is nice that we can spend time and take a break," commented Ninel._

_Mei-Mei stated, "I agree since the guys are often training."_

_"A break is what we all deserve," said Garaitz._

_Sulli responded back, "I agree with you Garaitz my friend."_

_The teal haired blader asks her old friend, "When are you going to be leaving Ninel?" _

_"Not for a while because the Spanish Qualification Tournament has not announced a date as of now. Garaitz and I will be leaving before then so I can spend some one on one training with her," stated the vermilion haired woman._

_ Mei-Mei knew that her friend was busy with this since she was a part of the European Union. She knew that it was hard for Ninel to leave Da Xiang, especially for the fact that they married not so long ago. _

_"Are you sad that you are going to be leaving Da Xiang behind?" questioned Mei-Mei._

_Ninel sighed and stated, "Yeah and it's for the fact that we have been married for three months now. It was bad enough that I had to leave home after returning from our honeymoon to come to China."_

_Garaitz said to Sulli, "Where are you planning to go after this Sulli?"_

_"Back to my home country of South Korea. I am going to be participating in the South Korean Qualification Tournament," stated Sulli to her new best friend._

_Garaitz said, "Let's make a promise that we will battle against in the World Championships."_

"_Sure thing," smiled the Asian teenager to her best friend._

_Mei-Mei said to Ninel, "Looks likes Garaitz and Sulli are bonding together."_

_"Just like how we bond like best friends Mei-Mei," responded the twenty-four year old woman to her friend._

* * *

Mei-Mei smiles for the fact that that Sulli has gotten stronger and she hopes that she meets up with Garaitz to complete that promise they made not so long ago.

Aguma asks, "Are you alright Mei-Mei?"

"I am fine," states the teal haired Beylin Temple blader, "I am fine."

* * *

**Back in Seoul**

"_I promised Garaitz that will move so I will battle. I cannot break that promise now," _though Sulli.

As Kaito's beyblade continues spinning around the beydish, the members of Team Blazing Supernova was worried about the Guardian Revizer blader. They ware not certain if he can beat Sulli and Amazon Alicorn. Kaito watches how Alicorn continues spinning in the dead center of the Zero-G Stadium. It was spinning there perfect and watches as Revizer spins around the Zero-G Stadium.

Kaito asks to himself, "_What is this girl up to know?"_

"Special Move- Radiance Blast!" yells Sulli.

An Alicorn appears weaning Amazonian armor and it's horn starts to store up a lavender light. The beam of lavender light blinds Guardian Revizer directly.

Maru states, "Sulli was using that spin as a charge up for Sulli use a special move."

Alicorn attacks Revizer from all angles, which worries Eito now. He could not believe that his older brother was losing in front of his eyes. Tears starts forming from the corner of his emerald green orbs.

"Big brother! Don't give up now!" cries out Eito.

Kaito looks over and sees his brother crying and trying to support him. He remembers that his younger brother was not eligible for participate in the tournament since Ren beat him during the Qualifiers matches. The Japanese brunette nods his head yes before looking over at Sulli. Despite the fact she has new appearance and bey, but that does not mean it is not the same person. Sulli is still Yukina, despite the fact that Sulli is her legal name in South Korea.

Kaito states, "I will defeat you Sulli for the sake of my little brother."

"Let's see if you can do so," comments Sulli.

The member of Team Blazing Supernova states, "I already have a plan."

Guardian Revizer attacks Alicorn immediately from behind, which makes the Asian ravenette to lose her cool slightly. Guardian Revizer continues the attack and Sulli growls at the sight of this. She has now where to attack and sudden metal pounding and clink. The Silver and turquoise colored beyblade was still spinning and Amazon Alicorn was out of the Zero-G. Sulli drops down to her knees as she sees this.

"That's it the match is over! Kaito Unabara wins the third battle, which means Team Blazing Supernova moves on to the second round!" exclaims the Korean Blader DJ.

Zero stands and exclaims, "We did it!"

"We are moving on to the second round!" exclaims Ren.

Shinobu closes his eyes and smiles for the fact that they actually made it passed the first round. The members of Team Saebyeog was disappointed to know that they lost the first round of the World Championships. As the platform lowers down, a sad Sulli appears and looks over at her teammates. Tears form from the Korean-Japanese teen's eyes, which brought attention to all their members.

Jungah says, "Oh Sulli."

In the box seats, Tsubasa looks over his laptop and sees a video chat request from Ninel. This brought attention to both him and Da Xiang and the WBBA president accepts.

Ninel asks, "Can you connect our chat to widescreen there Tsubasa?"

"Why Ninel?" questions Tsubasa.

The Vermilion haired woman states, "Garaitz has a message for Sulli and she needs to say it now."

"Sure thing Ninel," comments Tsubasa before connecting the laptop to a cable. A lavender haired teenager appears on the screen, which puzzles everyone."

Korean Blader Dj states, "The leader of Team Brilliante Flor has something say."

"Sulli!" exclaims Garaitz with joy.

Sulli looks and asks, "Garaitz?"

"The one and only _amiga_. You don't have to cry Sulli because I cannot see you like this. You did an amazing job during you match against Kaito. I do not care if you broke your promise because I felt satisfied when I saw you battling the way did out there," says Garaitz.

Zero states, "That's the DNA blader Sulli faced in Spain."

"Yeah why?" questions Ren.

The Samurai Ifraid stammers, "S-She is p-pretty!"

Ren chuckles at the sight of this and Sulli's friend disappears after that warm message. Kaito smiles for fact that Garaitz actually told her that it was alright. He never thought that the two girls were that close to each other. The dual haired teenager dries off her tears as her teammates approaches them.

"You did a great job there Sulli," states Seoyeon.

Jungah comments, "That was even better than my battle against Zero."

"Team Saebyeog! You guys are lucky enough to know that you are eligible to battle in wildcard tournament after remaining first round and second round matches have come to an end! See you four girls there!" says Tsubasa through a microphone.

Sulli states, "We should practice immediately, but we have to make a quick stop to Agra, India first."

"How come?" questions Soomin

The dual haired teenager states, "Garaitz has invited us and Team Blazing Supernova to watch Team Brilliante Flor battle against Team Lotus Palm in India."

Kaito states, "We will go."

"Yeah because they did not announce where will going for the next round of the World Championships," states Shinobu.

Ren says, "This is going to be an interesting match to see."

"So India is our next stop," comments Zero, "That is fine with me."

* * *

**In Bangkok**

"Looks like Zero's Team is going the next round," comments a familiar blonde haired boy.

A male voice says, "Looks like we are going to be having our match soon Takanosuke."

"Yes since we are facing the winner of this match for our second round match," responds Takanosuke, "but I was wondering Sakyo."

Sakyo asks with disinterest, "What is it?"

"Where's Botum?" questions the blonde haired Archer Grpyh blader.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

"_Hussar Wyvern," wonders Kamala, "that does seem to be an unusual beyblade."_

_Aldona comments, "I will consider that a threat you know._

_"Like I care," retorts the short Indian girl to her opponent._

_ The blonde haired Polish blader sighs to herself and wonders how did end up battling such an annoying blader in the first blader. Garaitz watches as her team tries to take in command of the first battle of their first round match. The leader of the European team was taking note on Kamala's battle style. A ten year old Dutch blader was using her laptop to gather information on the Indian girl's beyblade. The male leader of Team Lotus Palm glares at the rich Spaniard. He was disgusted to know that the team's leader was a female and not a male._

"_Sexist bastard," mutters Garaitz under her breath._

* * *

**Chapter five of the this wonderful story has come to an end. Team Blazing Supernova moves on to the second round and their opponent is going to be Team Dragon Fang, but those matches have to wait because Team Brilliante Flor is going to be battling against Team Lotus Palm for their first round match. Looks like neither teams can't stand one another by the looks of things.**


	7. Indian Rumble

**Indian Rumble**

"I cannot believe you guys have to come with us," complains Eito.

Seoyeon retorts, "Garaitz invited both teams to come to Agra for their first round match."

As the two ten year olds argue with one another, Sulli looks over Kaito, who was just walking without saying a word to anybody. After the match in Seoul, the two teams that fought against each other in the first round were in Agra. Team Brillante Flor was facing off Team Lotus Palm tomorrow. As the two teams continue on walking, a Spaniard girl with lavender hair waves at them. A smile appears on Sulli's face as she sees the familiar girl waving at then.

"Garaitz!" exclaims Sulli.

Garaitz says, "Long time no see there Sulli."

"The same thing with you too Garaitz," states the Korean-Japanese teenager.

The lavender haired Spaniard blader responds, "I heard about Team Saebyeog going to the wildcard tournament."

The leader of Team Saebyeog says that they are luck that they have a chance to reenter the World Championships. Garaitz asks her best friend what is her plan after this.

"Ninel contacted about bring my team to the Beylin Temple and train with them before the wildcard tournament," states the black and emerald haired teenager.

Garaitz comments, "I see and Ninel is going back to China to be her husband again before going back to work again."

Zero asks, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh yeah…. This is Garaitz Villanueva Del Ponte. She is the leader of Team Brilliante Flor and also my Synchrome partner," says Sulli as she introduces Garaitz to the others.

Kaito asks, "Isn't Garaitz's beyblade a God element beyblade?"

"I replaced the God-type Conquistador element wheel and choose an Earth-type Conquistador element wheel," responds Garaitz as she shows Kaito her beyblade, "this gold wheel is darker than the other element wheel it had."

Shinobu asks, "Have you done Synchrome training before?"

"We have and it failed a few times before it was successful," states the lavender haired Spaniard blader.

A female voice states, "There you are Garaitz."

Garaitz turns her head over and sees a familiar blonde haired blader wearing a fedora hat on. The seventeen year old Polish girl approaches her team captain and looks over at the two teams that was there.

"This is Aldona Cyrus, the Polish Representative blader of Team Brillante Flor," introduces the Spaniard teen to her teammate.

Aldona smiles and says, "It is pleasure to meet you guys and I am glad that you are here to support us all."

"The pleasure is all ours," responds Jungah.

Jade colored eyes stares at the huge scar on Jungah's right arm, which brings a bit of attention to the sixteen year old Strix blader.

Aldona wonders, "What happened to your arm?"

"I do not want to talk about," comments the sapphire haired teen, "it is very personal that is all."

The seventeen year old European teenager understands and does not say anything about the scar on her arm.

* * *

**In China**

"I am actually glad to be back with you Da Xiang," comments Ninel as she place her head on her husband's chest.

Da Xiang says, "It was kind of sad that we had to be separated for the two months because of the World Championships preparations."

"Yeah especially for the fact that we recently got married" comments the twenty-four year woman to her husband.

From afar, the remaining members of Team Wang Hu Zhong watches the married couple try to enjoy their moments as husband and wife. They knew that it was hard for these two to be separated because it was for the fact it has been only five months ago was their wedding.

Mei-Mei says, "I have to say it's better seeing them together than apart."

"I agree with you because it does seem a bit awkward not seeing them together for two months," comments Zhou Xing.

"Let's just leave then alone for now," responds Chi-yun, "they really need that at the moment."

* * *

**In Agra**

"My name is Florina Prins and I am the sub-member of Team Brillante Flor," says a forest green haired blader with bright saffron colored eyes.

Florina, who was no older than ten years old is the youngest blader from the European Union. Majority of their bladers are around sixteen to seventeen at most. The two teams looks over at a fourteen year old girl with long white wavy her.

Florina says, "This Dawn Romero. She is the second blader from Team Brillante Flor."

The white haired does not say a word due to her timid nature and the dislike to talk to new people. Maru looks over at the laptop the ten year old Dutch girl has. She asks the greenette if she can see the laptop, which Florina allows.

Zero asks, "Have you made plans on who is going to be battling?"

"Aldona is going to be fighting the first match and I will fight during the second battle," comments Garaitz, "if we lose one match, the last match goes to Dawn unless Florina wants to volunteer."

A shade of light pink appears on the sixteen year's old face as she looks over at Zero. The faint pink blush slowly disappears as Sulli approaches her Spaniard friend.

"You like him," says Sulli playfully.

Garaitz stammers, "I-I-I d-don't l-like h-h-him!

"What are you talking about?" questions the dual haired Ifraid blader.

The girls yells, "That is none of your own business!"

Zero jumps up and sees the two angry girls before walking back slowing before Garaitz turns her body towards Sulli, who was whistling a very sour tune. The members Team Saebyeog seems to be excited to know how close both team leaders are. Aldona, who was cleaning her beyblade looks over at Shinobu. The light brown haired member of Team Blazing Supernova looks over the Polish blader. Something seems familiar about the blonde haired Wyvern blader, but the Salamanda blader was not sure about.

"She cannot be…" mutters Shinobu.

Aldona looks up and asks, "Are you alright Shinobu?"

"Yeah I am fine," responds the sixteen year old blader.

* * *

"_Smashing Earth!" exclaimed a Polish blader._

_ A ferocious wyvern attacks the silver and orange beyblade and slams it into the pocket of the Zero-G stadium. Jade colored eyes saw the impact of the attack and thought it was a simple battle. She does not seem fond of the damage her beyblade had done and she caught the yellow, wisteria, and silver beyblade/_

_I stammered, "S-Salamanda…"_

_The sixteen year Polish blader commented, "You are a waste of my time."_

* * *

"I remember you!" yells Shinobu at Aldona.

Aldona smirks and responds, "Took you long enough to notice Salamanda Boy."

"How do you know Aldona?" asks Ren.

The Shinobi Salamanda blader responds, "Before Zero came along, a blader from Poland and came to battle me. We fought, but Aldona was stronger than me and I suffered a very humiliating loss from her. It is not a surprise to know that actually became Poland's representative blader."

Eito starts laughing at the Shinobi Salamanda blader until Shinobu yells at him that it was not funny.

"Are planning to have a rematch against me?" wonders Aldona.

Shinobu states, "Sure thing and I will prove to you that I am not the same blader that I was last year."

The Polish blader says, "We will see about that."

* * *

**The Next Day at the Arena**

"This unacceptable!" yells the leader of Team Lotus Palm.

A female Indian blader asks, "What is wrong Nirav?"

The older royal purple haired blader known as Nirav looks over at the team that he was facing. He did not expect the whole European Union team to be an all girl team. Kamala, who was the only female on Team Lotus Palm sees the members of the European team was given them a bad attitude.

Kamala comments, "I will wipe those smirks off your faces."

"We will see about that," steps up Aldona, "do not dare insult the European Union team."

The Rajput Asura blader asks, "How come?"

"Just a little warning," comments the Polish blader.

The European Union team leaves the Indian team behind while Nirav tells Kamala that she will be facing off against Aldona because he will go up face the lavender haired Spanish blader. Both Team Saebyeog and Team Blazing Supernova did not expect that both battling teams was going to have some cold blood among them.

"This is going to be an interesting battle," sarcastically remarks Sulli.

Zero responds, "I do agree with you because I cannot see that two teams that really hate each other."

"It is not both teams hating on each other. It's just Team Lotus Palm having anger issues with the other team," states Jungah.

From afar, a raven haired teenager with small black eyes and tanned skin looks over at the two teams that was together. The Southeast Asian teen was no older than fifteen and she was wearing a Sambot Chng Kben with a gold metal belt with a white Aor Chang Por and white bottom. She also wears a pair of red shoes on and golden bangles on. The fifteen year old watches both teams before they are out of sight.

"Damn it!" mutters the fifteen year old girl.

Inside the arena itself, the two teams who was watching the match was sitting along with the crowds. Both Team Lotus Palm and Team Brillante Flor was sitting at opposite sides of the arena. Aldona stands up while Kamala stands up. Both female teens walk up to the platforms.

The Indian Blader DJ, "The first battle of the match is going to Team Lotus Palm's second blader Kamala Dhor against Team Brillante Flor's third blader Aldona Cyrus."

The female Indian blader comments, "I am not surprise to be seeing you here."

"Neither did I, but it is going to be pleasure defeating though," responds the blonde haired Polish teenager.

The saffron haired blade states, "You will regret saying that in front of me."

The two girls swiftly take out launchers and ripcords and places their beyblades into the dish. Nadvir and Garaitz looks over at their teammates to see how much they want to battle against each other.

Zero asks, "Is it me or Garaitz is acting all serious?"

"She is always like this when it comes to team battles since she is very good leader like figure," comments Sulli.

Zero bright blue eyes was making contact towards the leader of the European Union team. He was still in disbelief that she was a beautiful person. It was kind of scary to know that she would be one of those serious leader, a small but faint blush appears on leader of Team Blazing Supernova's face.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The two girls yells, "Go shoot!"

Both girls launch their beyblades towards the stadium and it begins to move. Rapjut Asura was attacking head on, which makes Shinbou recall how he started off the battle when he fought against the Hussar Wyvern. The tri-colored beyblade moves to the right and attacks Asura at all angles.

"How did you know?" questions Kamala.

Aldona states, "Never question your opponent. Hussar Wyvern is not any type of beyblade you should be messing around with."

"Hussar Wyvern," wonders Kamala, "that does seem to be an unusual beyblade."

Aldona comments, "I will consider that a threat you know."

"Like I care," retorts the short Indian girl to her opponent.

The blonde haired Polish blader sighs to herself and wonders how did end up battling such an annoying blader in the first blader. Garaitz watches as her team tries to take in command of the first battle of their first round match. The leader of the European team was taking note on Kamala's battle style. A ten year old Dutch blader was using her laptop to gather information on the Indian girl's beyblade. The male leader of Team Lotus Palm glares at the rich Spaniard. He was disgusted to know that the team's leader was a female and not a male.

"Sexist bastard," mutters Garaitz under her breath.

Asura then tries to act diagonal, which makes the Salamanda blader recall how Wyvern dodge those complicated attacks. Hussar Wyvern dodges all of Rajput Asura's attacks and attacks again with brute force. Kamala questions why was Wyvern not losing stamina.

"Hussar Wyvern…Kamala be careful!" yells Nadvir.

Kamala asks, "Why?"

"This beyblade known as the Stamina Warrior. It has a prolonged stamina which lasts for a long time," says another male Indian blader.

Maru looks up at her laptop and sees something that was very important and looks at it more carefully.

"Hussar Wyvern has a Bearing Drive performance tip!" exclaims Maru.

Garaitz thought, _"__Team Flor Brillante also a team that specializes in the four types of beyblades. Aldona uses a stamina type beyblade, Dawn uses a balance type beyblade, Florina uses a defense type beyblade, while I use an attack type beyblade."_

"I am going to finish you off! Smashing Earth!" yells Aldona.

The same ferocious wyvern Shinobu saw appears and it slams the red and black beyblade into the pocket of Zero-G Beystadium. The impact of the damage was serve and Kamala was in a state of distraught as she sees her precious beyblade out.

"T-The w-winner of t-t-the first match is A-Aldona!" stammers the Indian Blader DJ in fear.

Nirav yells, "Damn it!"

Garaitz smiles at the sight of seeing the angry leader of Team Lotus Palm. It is to prove that Team Brillante Flor is not just a team comprised of the four female bladers, but the strongest bladers from Europe.

Zero says, "That is going to leave some huge damage."

"That was brutal!" exclaims Eito.

Aldona catches her beyblade and the platform lowers all of the sudden. The leader of Team Brillante Flor nods her head as she stands up. She approaches the platform while Nirav approaches the platform. Kamala sits down and thinks about the attack Aldona used to defeat her. This was the first time that Indian teen was actually afraid.

"Girls do not belong in the beystadium. They should be doing their hair and having makeovers," comments the leader of Team Lotus Palm.

Garaitz comments, "Even though I like both of them, beyblading is my true passion and that is something I will never give up on. You will regret saying that because you assume that all girls are weak and pathetic like Kamala."

"Is she provoking him?" questions Zero.

Sulli comments, "He provoked her so she does the same to him. Plus he will make mistake after he realizes that Garaitz the real deal."

_"__Is this Garaitz girl that strong?"_ thought Zero.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7**

_"Are you making a judgment about girls beyblading?" asks Garaitz._

_The nineteen year old comments, "Yeah and I do not give a living two shits about it."_

_"You really do have anger issues though," states the Spanish blader, "a leader should be calm and collected and does not judge those who are around them"_

_Garaitz cannot believe that Nirav is their team's leader. He yells and insults his teammates whenever they do something wrong. It reminds her about when the Garcia Siblings yelled at her for making mistakes during the time she was DNA blader. The lavender haired blader never thought that she was going to see something like this again. Nirav even criticized her about being a team leader calling wannabee tough girl. She watches as Rajput Garuda attacks Conquistador Valkyrius. The Spaniard leader was under pressure because of all the comments the leader of Team Lotus Palm was saying. Zero watches Garaitz not commanding her beyblade and keeps on letting Garuda attack. More shard keep on attacking the sixteen year old teen until she goes down on her knees. Her clothes were beginning to soak in blood. Bright blue eyes watch as the lavender haired leader does not do anything._

_"Garaitz! Do not listen to him! Nadvir cannot tell you to be somebody that you are not! You have don't have to prove to that you are a true leader!" yells Zero those encouraging words._

_The lavender haired looks over and sees Zero encouraging her. She nods her head before standing up weakly and looking over Nadvir. A serious expression appears on the Spaniard's face and she commands Valkyrius to attack Garuda immediately._

* * *

**This is the end of the seventh chapter of The 2****nd**** World Championships. Unfortunately the next chapter ends the first round match between Team Lotus Palm against Team Brillante Flor. A mysterious girl appears and spies on Team Blazing Supernova and Team Saebyeog, but she appear in the upcoming chapters of this story. For now, please read and review.**


	8. True Leader

**True Leader**

"Are you provoking me?" questions Nirav.

Nadvir yells to his leader, "Do not listen to her! She is trying to anger you before the match!"

"You stupid little slut," mutters the nineteen year old blader under his breath.

The sixteen year old was not even terrified by the older teen's insults. She places Conquistador Valkyrius in its launcher. Garaitz takes a deep breath and sighs to herself.

_"I just need to stay calm during this battle. I do not need to listen to this bastard's comments,"_ thought the lavender haired Spaniard blader.

Nirav states, "It is better to see you quiet little girl."

"Dude I am sixteen years old, which means that I am not a little girl," retorts Garaitz.

Ren states, "I never thought they have something against one another."

"Not exactly Ren," comments Seoyeon, "it's not both of them, but just only Nirav having something against Garaitz."

Jungah states, "He is still furious for the fact that they lost the first battle so easily because Aldona knew how to counterattack all those moves."

"Not exactly Jungah," responds Shinobu, "Rajput Asura's attacks were exactly of how I commanded Salamanda to attack Wyvern. Aldona already knew how to counter each move and used the same special move to finished to Kamala off."

Soomin states that this does seem a pure coincidence, but they should be focusing on the match that was going to start now. The lime green haired Korean blader brings up a good point and the rest watches the match. Kamala, who was sitting across with teammates watches in terror at the Polish blader that defeated her.

_"Either this girl relies on brute strength or she knew beforehand how Asura tried to attack her beyblade?" _thought Kamala.

Nadvir asks, "Are you alright Kamala?"

"That Aldona bitch knew Asura's attack patterns beforehand," comments the female Indian blader.

The other Indian male teenager asks, "Is that even possible?"

"Most likely because maybe somebody used the same strategy against Hussar Wyvern before," says Kamala.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The two bladers yell, "Go shoot!"

Both Nirav and Garaitz launched their beyblades at full strength and both of them start spinning. Valkyrius starts attacking Rajput Garuda with fierce head-on collision attacks, which amazes the crowds. The lavender haired blader commands her beyblade to continue attacking. As the dull gold and royal purple beyblade attacks on and on, Nirav sees that Garaitz was not giving him an opportunity for him to attack.

"You are such a sneaky bitch," comments Nirav, "I will show what a true warrior acts like in combat. Attack now Garuda"

In an instant, Garuda was overpowering the royal purple and dull gold colored beyblade. As the two beyblade contact, a huge shard of Garaitz's beyblade pierces through denim of her jacket, leaving a huge gash on the teen's right shoulder.

"Gah!" yells Garaitz as she grabs on to her right shoulder.

Zero asks, "What just happened?"

"Nirav's beyblade sliced huge part of Garaitz's beyblade and sent it flying towards her," comments Soomin.

Maru looks at her laptop and says, "She should be careful because the Rajput Element wheel is strong enough to slice off a chunk of beyblade and send it flying towards them."

"That fucking cheater," mutters Aldona.

Blood begins oozing from the Spaniard teen's right shoulder, which makes the Nirav smile mischievously at the sight of this. She mutters the words sadist bastard as she applies pressure to her shoulder wonder.

"This is the reason why girls should not even touch a beyblade ever because they are just going to get hurt," remarks Nirav.

"Are you making a judgment about girls beyblading?" asks Garaitz.

The nineteen year old comments, "Yeah and I do not give a living two shits about it."

"You really do have anger issues though," states the Spanish blader, "a leader should be calm and collected and does not judge those who are around them"

Garaitz cannot believe that Nirav is their team's leader. He yells and insults his teammates whenever they do something wrong. It reminds her about when the Garcia Siblings yelled at her for making mistakes during the time she was DNA blader. The lavender haired blader never thought that she was going to see something like this again. Nirav even criticized her about being a team leader calling wannabee tough girl. She watches as Rajput Garuda attacks Conquistador Valkyrius. The Spaniard leader was under pressure because of all the comments the leader of Team Lotus Palm was saying. Zero watches Garaitz not commanding her beyblade and keeps on letting Garuda attack. More shard keep on attacking the sixteen year old teen until she goes down on her knees. Her clothes were beginning to soak in blood. Bright blue eyes watch as the lavender haired leader does not do anything.

"Garaitz! Do not listen to him! Nadvir cannot tell you to be somebody that you are not! You have don't have to prove to that you are a true leader!" yells Zero those encouraging words.

The lavender haired looks over and sees Zero encouraging her. She nods her head before standing up weakly and looking over Nadvir. A serious expression appears on the Spaniard's face and she commands Valkyrius to attack Garuda immediately.

"You do not tell me what I cannot do as leader if you do not know how to lead a team yourself," retorts Garaitz.

Nirav states, "You cannot tell me what to do."

"I did not give you a damn command, but some piece of advice. People do not blurt that they are bad leader without knowing what the leader is doing is beneficial or not to the team," responds the leader of Team Brillante Flor, "A true team leader leads on a team through struggles and helps out their members with certain weaknesses. I know what is to be a leader because I am one to my team."

* * *

**In China**

"Garaitz has really has proven to herself what does it mean to be team leader," comments Ninel as she watches Garaitz speaking on the screen.

Aguma comments, "This girl knows what she is doing because she understands what she is doing right."

"I am not surprised at all and she even took all those blows from her beyblade because she knew that was not going to stop her from getting up," says Bao.

The Beylin Temple bladers watches Garaitz commands her beyblade to continue attacking Rajput Garuda. Da Xiang smiles for the fact that the lavender haired blader he and Ninel also trained has proven herself quite well.

* * *

**In Rome**

"Looks like Garaitz is not giving up just yet," says Eurydike.

Sophie states, "It has been such a long time since we have seen a blader this loyal to her team."

The two young ladies watch the battle between the European Union team against the Indian Team. They saw how strong the Spaniard blader was and the way she defends her team, which was quite empowering. Caesar carefully watches this lavender haired girl commands her beyblade to attack without hesitation.

"I am not surprised to see how strong Garaitz is. She really is "Pride of Spain" just like Ninel said," comments Caesar.

The light blue haired French woman states, "I agree and I also agree with Ninel for letting this girl lead this team."

Suddenly an auburn haired Japanese woman appears. She was wearing a light green sleeveless blouse on with a yellow pencil skirt and light green strapped sandal wedges on.

"Caesar I have some bad news," says the Japanese woman.

The blonde haired Italian man asks, "What is wrong Megumi?"

"The money you contributed for my clothing line has disappeared completely along with the money you contributed to my mother's companies and the money from the companies my sister and I own," responds Megumi.

Caesar asks, "How is this possible?"

"I do not know because the only people who have shares of the company are you, me, Ninel, and mother. I contacted my mother about it and it was not her and Ninel said that it could not been her either," says Megumi, "and I highly doubt you did it because your family's companies have done well without the support from my mother."

Caesar sighs to himself and realizes that this was a huge problem indeed an he was not certain who would be stealing the money behind their backs. Eurydike and Sophie were worried about this because the Bychkov and Caesar Families are very influential families in Europe and a part of Asia. Megumi and Caesar hope they can find out who was stealing their money.

* * *

**In Agra**

"Special move! Cross Line Judgment!" yells Garaitz.

A Valkyrie appears creates two dark gold light spheres and launches them at Rajput Garuda. It then charges towards the sphere and creates a perfect cross with it's sword. A huge explosion was created and sends Nirav's beyblade flying and into the pocket, securing Team Brillante Flor a victory.

"The Spaniard leader takes the second win and the with a 2-0 outcome, Team Brillante Flor moves onto the second round of the World Championships!" exclaims the Indian Blader DJ.

As the two platforms lower and Garaitz catches her beyblade, the members of Team Brillante Flor smiles at their team leader.

"Than-" says Garaitz before going down on her knees.

Aldona rushes towards her yells, "Garaitz!"

"Those impacts from the attack Nirav brutal attacks must have took too huge of a blow for Garaitz to withstand," states Sulli.

Zero watches as the injured Spaniard blader leave with her teammates. He has never seen somebody like Garaitz to stand up for herself at the right moment. The Samurai Ifraid blader was impressed by how strong Garaitz was as a true blader, not a female blader.

Zero says, "Garaitz is going to be my next opponent to battle."

"Are you serious Zero?" questions Kaito.

Eito states, "That girl can pulverize you also just like that Aldona girl."

"Who care! The stronger the blader is, the more interesting the battle is going to be!" exclaims the Samurai Ifraid blader.

Shinobu comments, "He actually does bring up a good point because the strongest bladers are the ones that end up being more interesting."

* * *

**After the Match**

Garaitz was in bed with her laptop on her lap. She was wearing nothing but a light pink tank top on with a pair of black sweatpants on. The sixteen year old teen was wearing a pair of purple framed reading glasses on and she was covering in bandages. There was a sudden knock on the door, which brings some attention to the injured Spaniard teen. She stands up from her hotel bed and approaches the door. As she opens the door, a familiar Japanese blader walks into a room with a fruit basket.

"Zero, I did not expect you to come here," comments Garaitz.

Zero responds, "I wanted to visit you for a bit because I want to know you better. Plus why are you wearing glasses?"

"Sure thing and about the glasses, these are my reading glasses because I have trouble reading very small print," states the lavender haired teenager.

As Garaitz closes the door, the Samurai Ifraid blader places the fruit basket on the table. She commands the Japanese teen throw her an apple and Zero chooses a red juicy apple.

Garaitz states, "Give me a green one."

"You like Granny Smith apples?" asks Zero.

The lavender haired blader states, "I am used to the flavor, but favorite fruit are apricots and peaches though."

The lavender haired blader sits down on her bed and states that she comes from a rich family from La Corunna like Ninel. She also tells Zero about her interest in going to Japan to do her studies and continue beyblading. Zero never thought that the leader of Team Brillante Flor was actually a very nice girl.

"Did you like being in DNA?" questions Zero.

Garaitz comments, "To be honest about, I really did not like being in DNA because I was their black sheep. I was the odd one from all the other DNA bladers and I was often criticized. It was the same thing with my family, I was the black sheep. The only people who believe that I was not the black sheep was Ninel, Da Xiang, and Sulli at first."

The lavender haired blader comments that this topic is something that she prefers not to talk with anybody.

"You have not had any good influences before when Da Xiang and his wife came along," states Zero.

Garaitz states, "Yeah and I am grateful that I have met them because I never felt supported from my family and I had no friends."

"Not anymore because you got your teammates, Team Saebyeog, and also me," says the fifteen year old Samurai Ifraid blader.

Team Brillante Flor's leader asks, "You want to be friends with me?"

"Sure thing and I cannot wait until we meet again because I really want to battle you!" exclaims Zero.

Garaitz smiles and states, "Challenge accepted of course because battling you would be an honor since you are the winner of Neo Battle Bladers."

The lavender haired blader comments that she saw the entire tournament on television while being inside DNA headquarters. She explained to Zero that she was not allowed to participate in the tournament because Argo considered her to be a threat and a very destructive blader at that time.

"You are a threat, but not as destructive as Aldona though," comments Zero.

The sixteen year old Spaniard blader comments, "Do not remind me because I saw her during the Qualification Tournament in Warsaw and she even startled the Polish Blader DJ several times."

"You are kidding right," wonders Zero.

Garaitz nods her head states, "I am not lying to you Zero and I will show you some of the footage from the tournament."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The members of Team Blazing Supernova, Maru, and Eito were still waiting on for Zero, who has been gone from the last two hours now. They have recently received a message from Madoka about who they are going to be facing in the second round of the tournament. As the Samurai Ifraid comes inside, the members of Team Blazing Supernova looking very annoyed at their leader.

"What took you so long?" complains Shinobu.

Zero responds, "I was hanging out in the presidential suite of the hotel with Garaitz. I wanted to check up on her after from what happened during her match."

Eito playfully says, "You love her!"

"I like her as friend only!" yells Zero.

The blue haired young boy states, "I was just joking only Zero."

"Plus Madoka sent us information about who is going to be our second round opponents," states Ren.

The fifteen year old blader asks, "Who is it?"

"The Southeast Asian Team known as Team Dragon Fang and you are going to be surprised about who is the team's leader," comments Kaito.

Zero questions, "Who is their team's leader?"

"Sakyo is their leader and we better be careful when we face them off," comments the Shinobi Salamanda blader.

Zero can imagine that Takanosuke was also a member of that team since he follows Sakyo around. Looks like Team Blazing Supernova was going to struggle a bit since it seems another strong team wants to finish them off also.

* * *

**In Rome**

"So who do you think is possible of doing this Ninel?" questions Caesar.

The blonde haired Italian man was talking to Ninel via video chat about the money situation. It was weird to know that millions of dollars has disappeared within a short period. The vermilion haired woman was thinking about one particular person who would have accessed to her family's money.

"I know who did it," states Ninel.

The older Italian man asks, "Do you have in mind?"

"Oleg Bychkov, my uncle since he has access all the companies that we own," responds the Russian-Spaniard woman.

Megumi asks, "What does Uncle Oleg want to do with millions of dollars though?"

"That is what I am asking myself as well," comments the twenty-four year old woman.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 8**

"_I think we are __lost," comments Zero._

_Kaito asks, "Are you sure about that Zero?"_

"_The map is in Khmer and we do not know Khmer!" yells the Samurai Ifraid bladder._

_ The leader and the third blader of Team Blazing Supernova was now lost in the in the capital of Phnom Penh now. Both bladers regret staying at that restaurant just to enjoy the exquisite Cambodian food they just had. As the two bladers act like two lost little puppies, Botum looks over at the two members of Team Blazing Supernova. She was not surprised to see the two bladers lost in her hometown in the first place._

_"Need help?" questions a female voice._

* * *

**This ends the seventh chapter of The 2****nd**** World Championships. Garaitz manages to win her battle with a few risks she took during her battle. Looks like there are hints about a major villain or villains working with Ninel's uncle. Who to be exact? Give me your opinion about who do you think Oleg is working for. Also read and review.**


	9. Lost in Phnom Penh! Warnings!

**Lost in Phnom Penh! Warnings!**

"We are finally in Cambodia," says Zero.

Ren comments, "It was sad to know that Team Saebyeog and Team Brillante Flor had to leave immediately."

"Yes because I believe that the European Team is going to be in Africa for their next round matches," states Kaito.

Maru says, "Yes, but Garaitz won't be battling though due to the injuries had during her match against Nirav."

They recall the cuts the Spaniard teenager had around her body that made her barely stand up. Plus they remembered how rude he was towards the lavender haired blader during the entire match before the leader of the European team managed to shut him as she won the second battle and giving her team the win. That battle was one to be remembered for quite some time. Zero remembers how fierce the European Union blader was she told Nirav to not tell her she was bad leader.

"I never thought that Garaitz is a very serious blader and she shows a lot of pride for her team," comments Shinobu.

The Thief Phoenic blader says, "I agree with you Shinobu because Garaitz is very loyal person towards her team."

* * *

**In Cape Town**

"Are you going out Garaitz?" questions Florina to the team captain.

The injured sixteen year old Spaniard blader tells her Dutch teammate that she was going to be staying in her hotel room. The forest green haired blader leaves her team captain behind and closes the hotel room. As the lavender haired teen stands up, she approaches a marble jewelry box and she opens it. She picks up a very expensive onyx and diamond floral brooch. The sixteen year old admires how beautiful this brooch was.

"What is so significant about my floral brooch? Why did the members of DNA wanted to take it away from me?" questions Garaitz as she looks over at the expense floral brooch.

Outside the hotel, Aldona looks over and sees that their leader was not here, which makes the blonde haired Polish girl sighs to herself. It seems that Garaitz does not want to go out then.

"We need to practice for our second round, match since Garaitz is stepping down from that match due to her injuries from the first round match against Nirav," comments the older teenager.

The white haired teenager stammers, "D-Do I-I have t-t-to b-battle t-this round?"

"Of course Dawn because we are going to need a third blader just in case we lose one of our battles," comments Florina, "do not worry though because we are going to keep on winning for sure."

Aldona smiles for the fact that the ten year old Dutch blader was very supportive to her teammates. Despite that, the forest green haired blader was going to fighting in her first battle since the Netherlands Qualification Tournament. The blonde haired Polish blader recalls when Nirav was insulting Garaitz for being a bad team leader and the other insults he said to the lavender haired blader. A small frown appears on her face because Aldona never have seen bladers who criticizes female bladers.

_"Maybe that battle wit__h Nirav was a bit too much for Garaitz to handle," _thought Aldona.

* * *

**Back in Phnom Penh**

"Food!" exclaims both Zero and Kaito.

Upon making it to a restaurant nearby, the members of Team Blazing Supernova decide it was time for lunch. After a long flight from Agra, it was nice to have a break once in a while. From afar, the same teen who was Agra was sitting down in a table looking over at the members of Team Blazing Supernova. She notices that the other group of bladers that was with them was not here. Sitting right next to her was a thirteen year old girl with midnight blue hair with dark violet highlights.

"Looks like the Korean team has said there farewells," says the fifteen year ravenette.

The thirteen year old Italian girl asks, "What do you mean by that Botum?"

The older girl known as Botum responds back, "I was in Agra when Team Brillante Flor was up against Team Lotus Palm Aika."

"You were spying on them," wonders the younger teen known as Aika."

Botum explains that she has a thing for espionage and she left her and the other members of Team Dragon Fang in Bangkok just to spy on the Japanese team.

Aika comments, "Those European bladers are very serious bladers since we saw their match on television."

"They are amateurs compared to us, maybe with the expectation of that Aldona girl," states the older teenager.

The Cambodian teenager recalls the strength that Hussar Wyvern had when it attacked Rajput Asura with its special move. It was indeed incredible and recalled how the blonde haired blader managed to find out how to counter each of those movers. Aika commented that she liked that second battle with Garaitz, the leader of Team Brillante Flor. She saw how the sixteen year old Spaniard teenager fought hard against Nirav and defended her position as team leader though.

The midnight blue haired blader comments, "But I think people should be cautious of Garaitz."

"I do agree with you because she is no amateur blader though because she is probably at the same level as that Polish girl or higher, but there is something weird about her though," comments Botum.

Aika asks, "Like what?"

"I do not know, but something makes her suspicious thought," states the black haired blader.

Both girls hear loud munching noises, which brought to their attention. They look over and sees that the two members of Team Blazing Supernova was really enjoy the Cambodian food.

"I did not expect that two of members to lack in table manners," comments Botum.

Aika states, "They must be really enjoying the food there."

"That does give me an idea," responds the older ravenette teen.

Shinobu, Ren, Eito, and Maru was shocked to know that both Kaito and Zero was having out a pig-out with all this food they ordered.

"I think we should go," comments Shinobu.

Eito responds, "Yeah because I kind of feel embarrassed."

Ren and Maru stands up and leaves the restaurant immediately without saying a word. Following them was young Pirates Orojya blader and the Shinobi Salamanda blader because it was better to leave them alone for a while. Botum tells Aika to follow the four of them, which makes the thirteen year old nods her head before leaving. The older teen watches as the two main bladers from the team continue eating their food.

In the hotel where the members of Team Dragon Fang was staying, a familiar blonde haired blader appears, which brings attention to the older dual haired male. He looks over with small red colored eyes and sees that two members of his team were missing.

"Where are Botum and Aika right now Takanosuke?" questions the dual haired teenager.

Takanosuke responds, "I do not know since they ran off again Sakyo."

"Last time Botum went to Agra to see what the members of Team Blazing Supernova were up to," comments Sakyo, "she states that the team they lost to invited them to watch a match in India between the Indian Team and the European Team."

The Archer Gryph blader says, "Team Brillante Flor very powerful since two of their bladers are very strong."

"Aldona and Garaitz seem to be interesting opponents to face off against they actually take beyblading seriously, but the Indian Team was arrogant enough to let the emotions overpower them during their matches," comments the Dark Knight Dragoon blader.

Sakyo remembers watching how Nirav responded to Garaitz's blunt comments about him and even criticizing him. Plus he saw how powerful Conquistador Valkyrius was in combat despite losing parts of its own beyblade during the entire battle.

* * *

**In the City**

"I think we are lost," comments Zero.

Kaito asks, "Are you sure about that Zero?"

"The map is in Khmer and we do not know Khmer!" yells the Samurai Ifraid bladder.

The leader and the third blader of Team Blazing Supernova was now lost in the in the capital of Phnom Penh now. Both bladers regret staying at that restaurant just to enjoy the exquisite Cambodian food they just had. As the two bladers act like two lost little puppies, Botum looks over at the two members of Team Blazing Supernova. She was not surprised to see the two bladers lost in her hometown in the first place.

"Need help?" questions a female voice.

Both boys look over and they see beautiful Cambodian teen behind them, which shocks them. They did not expect somebody to come over and asks for her.

Kaito says, "Yeah. We actually got lost and we need return back to the hotel."

"I can help you out, but under one condition though," says the fifteen year old girl.

Zero asks, "What is it?"

"One of you must beat me in a beybattle if you want to get directions to the hotel that you are staying in," comments the beautiful ravenette.

Kaito says, "Sure thing I will battle you umm…"

"The name is Botum and here is a little warning… You only have one chance to defeat me. That means your friend won't be able to battle me if you lose," says the fifteen year old Cambodian ravenette.

She informs the two members of Team Blazing Supernova to follow her. They did not hesitate in following Botum because she is their only hope for them to find their way back to the hotel.

* * *

**Back at the Hotel**

"I cannot believe I lost them during my mission," complains Aika.

A familiar voice asks, "What mission Aika?"

The midnight blue haired blader turns her head over to see Takanosuke. He does not seem to know what is going on between her and Botum at the moment.

"Botum and I were spying on Team Blazing Supernova to gather information on them," responds Aika to her friend.

Takanosuke states, "Zero's team is here in Phnom Penh already."

"Yes, but I did not see that Zero person you are talking about though," responds the thirteen year old girl.

Sakyo smiles at the sight of this, which is rare for him to do. He did not expect that they were spying of them to see their strengths and weaknesses as bladers.

In the other side of the hotel, Eito begins to complain about his older brother not being here. It has been about an hour since they left the restaurant and none of them have seen the two regular members of Team Blazing Supernova.

"Where are the hell are then?" questions Shinobu.

Ren responds, "I thought they had a map with them before we went to the restaurant."

"I think they either lost the map or they accidentally got a map that was in Khmer," responds Maru.

It was a pretty good assumption until the blue haired boy said that it was time to find them on their own. Ren agrees with Eito and says that they cannot leave both Zero and Kaito behind since they do not have enough bladers to participate in the tournament.

* * *

**In the Beylin Temple**

Aguma and Da Xiang watches as the members of Team Saebyeog work on their training. Both Beylin Temple bladers watches as the four girls practice and they can see that they have been really dedicated to their training. Da Xiang watches Sulli continues training rigorously and could tell that her lost has motivated her to be stronger for the Wildcard Tournament. He then looks over to see that Ninel was not present, which makes him a bit worried. After finding out that her uncle has took over millions of dollars from her family's company, the Eurasian woman was trying her best to track him down.

* * *

**In Cape Town**

Wearing a white tank top with gold floral prints on it, a pair of light was denim skinny jeans, and a pair of white and gold sneaker wedges on, Garaitz was walking the town along the way until she looks over at two familiar bladers walking this way. One was pale and tall man with light purple spiky hair with three other colors on and the other was a dark skinned, short, and muscular man. The Spaniard blader turns pale the sight of seeing them here.

"Garaitz?" questions the tall man.

Garaitz asks, "What do you want from me Kira?"

"We are here to warn you about a new danger that is coming your way," states Kira.

The lavender haired teen responds, "I do not know what you are talking about Kira."

The shorter man responds, "You are in danger Garaitz and you are lucky enough to escape DNA's clutches the first time around, but looks like they are not giving up on finding the key to the Temple of Hades."

"Temple of Hades? What are you talking about Yoshio?" questions the lavender haired teenager.

The Berserker Begirados blader comments, "He is talking about your onyx and diamond floral brooch. It is the key to the Temple of Hades and that is why DNA wanted you for. We are just here to warn about two teams of deviant bladers that has been easily defeating their opponents."

"Who?" asks the Spaniard girl.

Kira responds, "The Latin American team, La Muerte and the Oceania Team, Team Death Tides, are associated with a company called NECRO, a sister company of DNA,"

Garaitz thanks the two former DNA bladers for telling her this ahead of time because she would not know what do if they tried to steal her brooch. The floral brooch was a symbol of the Del Ponte Family and it is always been given to the oldest daughter of the family. What she does not know is why she was called the Black Sheep of both those families. She did not do anything to them to be called that in the first place. Why the floral brooch she has is is known as the key to open the Temple of Hades?

Kira comments, "I wish you and your team good luck during you upcoming second round match."

"Thanks despite the fact that I cannot participate in this match," says the sixteen year old blader.

Yoshio says, "Do not worry about that because you also have that strong Polish girl on your team and also the powerful Dutch girl."

"That is true and I really appreciate that you guys told me this ahead of time," comments Garaitz, "maybe two are not as bad as I thought you were."

The pale skinned blader says, "We just want to protect you Garaitz because we all felt betrayed after DNA abandoned all of us."

"I agree with you Kira," says Garaitz, "now NECRO is going to be another problem…"

Back in Phnom Penh, Kaito was getting ready to battle Botum and he places Guardian Revizer into his launcher. Botum was read to go and realizes that she would have to lose on purpose because she wants to see how strong the brown haired blader was.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The two bladers yell, "Go shoot!"

Both bladers launch their beyblades into the Zero-G stadium and it begins to spin. Upon making it to the beypark, Shinobu and the others look over and see that Kaito was battling against a mystery teen.

Eito exclaims, "Go big brother! You can win this."

"What happened here?" questions Ren.

Zero explains, "Kaito and I got lost since we could not read that map that we had."

"That explains it," comments Shinobu, "none of us know Khmer and why is Kaito battling her."

The Samurai Ifraid blader says, "If one of us beats her, she was going to lead us back to the hotel that we are staying."

Shinobu slams his hand into his face softly as he heard Zero's explanation. For now, the members of Team Blazing Supernova watches the third regular blader battles against the black haired Cambodian blader

"You are not half bad I got admit Botum," comments Kaito.

Botum shuts her eyes and state, "I know and you should be careful though."

"How come?" questions the brown haired Japanese teenager.

As Guardian Angel flaunts in beautiful skills at the Zero-G beystadium, the blue haired Pirates Orojya exclaims that she was showing off. Botum explains that she was flaunting her beyblade's skills, which is completely different than showing them off. The ravenette analyzes cautiously how does Revizer attack and defend itself. Botum did see a few weak spots during the entire battle such as aerial attacks and how Revizer prefers to spin dead center of the Beystadium.

Botum yells, "Spins around the stadium swiftly now Angel!"

The white and gold colored beyblade circles around, creating a draft that sends Revizer into the air. Kaito was not certain what to do now since Botum has got him to corner. Eito was now worried since the Cambodian teenager has his brother cornered. As Revizer lands back to the dish, Botum smirks and thinks of only one way to finish this

"Special Move! Guardian's Protection!" exclaims the fifteen year old teenager.

The members of Team Dragon Fang appear and see the battle between Kaito and Botum. Takanosuke looks over and sees Zero and the rest of the team watch the team. During the battle, Guardian Angel uses it's under wings to attack Revizer. It begins tearing up Guardian Revizer before it stops spinning completely. Botum does not smile and she catches her beyblade while Kaito dropped down to his knees.

The Cambodian ravenette states, "We had a deal and that means I cann-"

"That is enough Botum," says a cold and familiar voice.

The fifteen year old Guardian Angel blader looks up and sees Sakyo standing there. Zero looks over and sees that this was Team Dragon Fang and that Botum was also a member of the team that his is facing tomorrow. After that embarrassing loss, Kaito vows that he was going to defeat Botum during the World Championships.

_"Tomorrow is going to be a huge challenger for Team Blazing Supernova," _thought Zero_, "we have to win tomorrow's match so we can move on."_

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 9**

"_This girl is incredible," thought Kaito__._

_He watches as Aika's beyblade continues attacking with such power. The members of Team Dragon Fang were certain that they are going to be winning this battle for sure. Eito watches as Kaito was trying to do his best to fend off against Witty Polyhymnia's attacks. _

_Aika states, "You got to do better than that you know or you lose this match._

_"She is right, but how can I attack if she is not going to let me attack in the first place," mutters the seventeen year old under his breath._

_ Blue colored eyes stares at the center of the Zero-G stadium, which gives the Guardian Revizer blader an idea. A mischievous smile appears on the Japanese's teen, which makes the midnight blue haired blader questioning that look. Kaito looks over and sees that there was an opening that Revizer can use to escape from Polyhymnia's attack. He watches carefully and sees the opening that was there and uses this opportunity for Guardian Revizer to escape._

_"Go to the center now Revizer now!" yells Kaito__._

* * *

**This ends the eighth chapter of this lovely story. All four members of Team Dragon Fang were revealed. Kira and Yoshio appearing in Cape Town were not as bad as people though (No they are not participating in World Championships or doing anything evil and crazy since DNA is no more). What is NECRO and who are the leader of this evil association. Give me answers to see if you guys are right or not. I am not going to reveal the leaders until Chapter 12. For now, please read and review.**


	10. Nightmares and Beybattles!

**Nightmares and Beybattles!**

Kaito was outside the hotel room looking outside the stars. The loss against Botum kept on replaying in his head over and over. He never expected that one of the members of Team Dragon Fang to be a tough opponent for him. As the Guardian Revizer blader was about to leave, Shinobu looks over and sees the fair-skinned teen was outside.

"Still thinking about the loss huh?" wonders the fifteen year old Salamanda blader.

The older teen explains that it was his fault for accepting the battle in the first place. Shinobu comments that was not was not his fault for accepting the battle. A small smile appeared on Kaito's face and thanks the light brown haired blader before leaving. It was going a long day tomorrow and the Guardian Revizer blader wonders if he win against the Guardian Angel blader during tomorrow's match.

* * *

**At the Beylin Temple**

The moon was shining brightly and majority of the bladers from the Beylin Temple was now asleep. Ninel was on the rooftop of one of the temples and she gazes intently the stars that was shining bright. The twenty-four year old woman smiles until she feels a familiar presence surrounding the area. The Eurasian woman moves her head over and sees a familiar sixteen year old dual haired blader in her pajamas on the roof.

"Sulli, I did not expect you to be awake still," comments Ninel.

Sulli says, "I could not sleep Ninel."

"How come?" wonders the older woman.

The sixteen year old says, "I had this nightmare regarding Garaitz and floral pin that she has."

"You mean the diamond and onyx floral pin that her mother gave her years ago," states the vermilion haired Eurasia woman.

The Korean-Japanese teenager states, "Yes and envisioned an image of dark and nefarious spirit inside a dark beyblade. The beyblade an onyx blade, dark purple, and midnight blue colored beyblade since that is what I saw."

"What does this beyspirit looks it?" questions Ninel.

Sulli responds, "A dark fiendish like spirit that looks like the Greek God of the Underworld."

Ninel was not certain about what kind of beyblade that her protégée was talking about, but she would look that up with Eurydike and Galatea if she can keep contact with the two sisters. A lot has been going lately and Ninel fears like something big is going to happen during the World Championships. Sulli was thinking about Garaitz because the biracial teenager fears that somebody is targeting the lavender haired Spaniard teen.

"Do you think that there is another group aside from DNA that is targeting Garaitz?" questions Team Saebyeog's leader.

Mrs. Wang Velasquez states, "I am not sure, but I should contact Eurydike and Galatea and see what they can find about the beyblade your saw in your nightmare."

Sulli does agree with her mentor because it was better for her to do some research about what is going on. A lot of unusual things have been happening lately, which just not worries just Ninel, but the others as well. What is going on and why was all these awkward events occurring during the World Championships

"_I need to contact Tsubasa immediately because immediate action needs to be taken," _though Ninel.

* * *

**The Next Morning- In Phnom Penh **

Kaito was sitting along with his teammates as they wait for Team Dragon Fang to arrive. The Guardian Revizer blader was looking more tense than usual, which was a bit awkward. The older brown haired blader was feeling a bit off due to the fact that he could not sleep at all.

"So who is going first?" questions Zero.

The Guardian Revizer stands up and says, "I will go first Zero."

"Are you sure about that Kaito?" questions Ren.

Kaito responds, "Yes I am sure because I am not going let what happened yesterday ruin my concentration for today's match."

Aika stands up and decides to go up against Kaito. The other members of Team Dragon Fang does not seem to mind about Aika deciding to go up first just start off the match.

Aika says, "Looks like you are going to be my opponent for this match."

The Guardian Revizer blader does not say a word since he needs to focus about this match. Eito looks and sees his older brother looking very tense, which does worry him. Sakyo stares the Guardian Revizer blader with small red colored eyes. As the two bladers walks towards the platform, Kaito sighs to himself and Aikia smiles confidentally like she knows what the outcome of this particular battle.

Takanosuke comments, "Looks like Aika is confident that she is going to win this battle."

"I would not be overconfident if I was her though," states Botum.

The blonde haired blader questions, "How come Botum?"

"This Kaito blader is not really the easiest opponent despite the fact I even beat him," says the female regular member of Team Dragon Fang.

Takanosuke knows that Botum was right since he is considered to be a worth adversary to fight against. The Archer Gryph blader sighs to himself until he looks up and sees two bladers ready. As Eito was watching the match, the Pirates Orojya blader looks over and sees a familiar Korean-Japanese teenager sitting right next to him.

"I thought you were in China," comments Eito.

Sulli looks over and states, "I needed some time off, so I flew to Phnom Penh to watch this match."

"You are lying!" yells the young boy.

The older teen responds, "No because I have something information that I need to give you as well."

"What is it?" questions Eito.

Sulli responds, "Ninel sent me regarding about a potential danger that is coming this way. She already has confirmed this founding just a few hours ago and has told me that I should go to Phnom Penh right away."

"What is it?" asks the younger Unabara brother.

Team Saebyoeg's leader comments, "It's regarding Team La Muerte and Team Death Tides being associated with a company called NECRO. My mentor also found out that the 3.4 billion dollars that NECRO has was from the 3.4 billion that was taken from both the Caesar and Bychkov families."

* * *

"_Are you sure that NECRO's source of income comes from the missing money from you and Caesar's families?" asked Da Xiang._

_Ninel commented, "Yes because it is a bit unusual for my family to lost this amount of money and at the same time a company rises up by that same amount on the same day."_

_"That does seem reasonable Ninel and I think we should infor-"_

_The twenty-four year old started, "I had talked to Tsubasa and he told me that Kira and Yoshio, who were DNA bladers told him about Team La Muerte and Team Death Tides working with NECRO."_

_"Do you want me to go and inform the members of Team Blazing Supernova?" I asked._

_ Ninel smiled and responded that was a great idea. She decided I would had to go to Phnom Penh and inform them about this potential danger. Plus she would continue talking with Galatea and Eurydike about that beyblade I mentioned and see if there was a clue or something that would help them out a bit._

"_What are you going to do about Garaitz?" questioned Da Xiang._

_Ninel replied, "I had sent somebody to look over her if something happens to her."_

"_Who?" questioned the older Chine man._

_The Eurasian woman said, "My first student, Faina Gusin. She was actually the first blader I trained and this was after what happened six years ago."_

* * *

Sulli sighs to herself and watches the match between the two bladers. Neither of them noticed that the battle just started since both of them were talking to one another. The sixteen year old watches carefully as the two bladers face against each other during difficult battle. Her mauve colored watches as Kaito struggles to land a successful attack towards Witty Polyhymnia. The blue and lavender stamina beyblade continues dodging Revizer's attacks with such ease.

"What is Kaito doing?" questions Zero.

Shinobu comments, "This was a bad idea for letting him going first."

"_This girl is incredible," _thought Kaito.

He watches as Aika's beyblade continues attacking with such power. The members of Team Dragon Fang were certain that they are going to be winning this battle for sure. Eito watches as Kaito was trying to do his best to fend off against Witty Polyhymnia's attacks.

Aika states, "You got to do better than that you know or you lose this match.

"She is right, but how can I attack if she is not going to let me attack in the first place," mutters the seventeen year old under his breath.

Blue colored eyes stares at the center of the Zero-G stadium, which gives the Guardian Revizer blader an idea. A mischievous smile appears on the Japanese's teen, which makes the midnight blue haired blader questioning that look. Kaito looks over and sees that there was an opening that Revizer can use to escape from Polyhymnia's attack. He watches carefully and sees the opening that was there and uses this opportunity for Guardian Revizer to escape.

"Go to the center now Revizer now!" yells Kaito.

As Guardian Revizer moves towards the center of the be stadium and lets the defense type beyblade continue spinning towards the middle Aika looks over on how beautifully the silver and teal beyblade spinning. Kaito was trying to find a way on how Revizer can even attack the dual colored beyblade. The sixteen year old Korean-Japanese teenager looks over and sees that the seventeen year old Guardian Revizer blader was a bit puzzled on how he was going attack.

"This is unlike of Kaito to hesitate during a beymatch," comments Sulli.

Eito says, "After that loss against one of the members of Team Dragon Fang, it seems that he still cannot focus."

"And he insists that he still wants to battle any. Stubborn fellow I got say," responds the dual haired blader.

Eito asks, "How is Seoyeon doing?"

"Good and she has been training hard since the battle against Ren," comments Seoyeon's older sister.

The Pirates Orojya blader says, "Tell her when you go back to China that I want to her battle her."

"When did you have an interest of battling my sister?" asks Sulli.

Eito responds, "I am just want to challenge her and that new beyblade she is using that is all."

Sulli smiles and looks over at the match and sees that Witty Polyhymnia was attacking full on against Revizer.

"Reverberating Notes!" exclaims the violet haired blader.

The lavender and blue colored beyblade attacks Guardian Revizer with unreadable attack. Kaito was trying to find away to attack, but the blue eyed blader was not certain how exactly that he was going to counter attack. Sulli right hand clenches into a fist as she clenches her jaw out of pure anger. This was not the same blader she faced in Seoul.

Sulli stands and yells, "Kaito! What the hell are you doing!"

"Sulli…" says Kaito and he turns his head over.

The provoked sixteen year old yells, "This is not like you to battle like this! You are a bey genius and you do not let anybody crush you like you are nothing! Win this match because I know you can actually do it!"

Zero smiles at the sight of seeing Sulli supporting Kaito because she does bring up a good point. The russet haired seventeen year old nods his head and realizes that his biracial friend brings up a good point. He should not be letting nobody stomp over him and prove for the fact that he could fight back.

Kaito exclaims, "Revizer attack now!"

"I am not going let that happen," responds Aika.

The older teen smirks and says, "We will see about that."

Guardian Revizer begins attacking Polyhymnia directly, which shocks the members of Team Dragon Fang. Botum did not expect that the Korean-Japanese teen's words was going to encourage the regular member of Team Blazing Supernova to fight better. The dual haired teenager smiles and sees the sight of Kaito trying to take control of this battle. Eito cheers on for his older brother since he believes that he was going to win. Aika moves back slightly and watches Polyhymnia struggling against the dual colored defense type beyblade.

"_What do I now?" _questions the thirteen year old blader to herself.

Takanosuke looks over and sees that his friend was not doing well. She was a bit puzzled about what was going. The blue haired blader was very uncertain what to do since she never thought that Kaito was going to attack back with vengeance.

"Sonic Storm!" yells the younger blader desperately.

Polyhymnia creates a storm and an explosion appears that was caused by the storm. A smile appears from the sub-member of the opposing team as she believes that she has won it all. A spinning sound was heard as the smoke clears up. Guardian Revizer continues spinning, to Kaito's delight because he wants to win this battle for sure. He commands his beyblade to attack Polyhymnia and silver and teal colored beyblade attacks until the lavender and blue beyblade was slammed to the pocket of the Zero-G Stadium. Aika drops down to her knees as she saw that she actually lost the battle. Kaito smiles as he watches his precious defense type beyblade spinning.

"After a very intense match, Kaito ends up being the victor of the first match!" exclaims the Cambodian Blader DJ.

Aika was very distraught for the fact that she actually lost this battle. As the platform lowers, Takanosuke runs towards the midnight blue haired blader to see if she was alright.

"Aika, are you alright?" questions Takanosuke.

The dark blue eyed blader says, "Sorry about losing this battle. I could not believe I lost this battle."

"It is alright and you did a great job though," responds Takanosuke, "I am going to take the next battle."

Sakyo does not mind letting the Archer Gryph blader to take the next match in. Shinobu stands and sees the Guardian Revizer blader walking this way. A smile appears on the Shinobi Salamanda blader and pats the older teen by the shoulder.

"Good job there Kaito," says Shinobu.

Kaito smile and responds, "Thank you Shinobu."

* * *

**In Cape Town**

Garaitz was walking the streets of the South African city on her at night. She was trying to enjoy the sights of this beautiful city at the moment. A teen wearing a dark purple and forest green uniform approaches the sixteen year old teen. He then takes out a Zero-G launcher with a beyblade inside, which brings attention to the Spaniard teen.

"Who are you?" questions Garaitz.

The older teen responds, "That is none of your business Garaitz. Our leaders needs to talk to you."

"You are those NECRO freaks aren't you?" wonders Team Brillante Flor's leader.

The rosewood haired blader retorts, "Shut up and follow me."

Garaitz moves back in fear as the NECRO blader approaches her. He launches the beyblade at her, but a dark blue and steel blue beyblade was launched. It deflects the NECRO blader's beyblade with brute force and causes the teen to run off. Garaitz looks over and sees a seventeen year old blader with yellowish blonde hair and sky blue colored eyes. She catches the beyblade and approaches the lavender haired blader all of the sudden.

"Are you Garaitz?" questions the female blader.

Garaitz asks, "Are you a N-"

"No I am not a NECRO blader. My mentor Ninel sent me here to protect you from the clutches of NECRO. My name is Faina Gusin and this is beyblade, Sailor Vila," responds the older Russian-Tibetan teenager as she shows her beyblade.

* * *

**In Athens **

"Did you find anything big sis?" questions Eurydike.

A medium blonde hair woman with light purple colored eyes was on her laptop looking over at something very interesting. A photo of a tri-colored beyblade that fit's the description of the beyblade Sulli had in her dream. The older woman drops the mouse, which brings attention the young brunette woman.

"No fucking way," mutters Galatea.

The younger Greek woman asks, "What is wrong Galatea?"

"The beyblade that Sulli had a nightmare about was Necromancer Hades since it fits the description that Ninel says perfectly," says the blonde haired Greek woman.

Necromancer Hades is known as very infamous beyblade that was not used thousands of years ago according to the legend. Galatea says if somebody finds this beyblade, he or she will have the power of Hades under their control. She also comments about an onyx and diamond floral brooch being the key of opening the Temple of Hades.

"Isn't this familiar floral brooch a family heirloom of the Del Ponte Family?" questions Eurydike.

Galatea responds, "Yes and that can explain why Garaitz's friend that Garaitz was in danger."

"What do we do now Galatea?" asks the younger sister.

The blonde haired woman responds, "I do not know what to do because people believe that the Temple of Hades is some old Ancient Greek legend. Nobody knows about its existence."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 10**

_"What are you plans Tsubasa?" questions Madoka._

_Tsubasa looks over at Ninel, Madoka, Galatea, and Benkei and thinks about the situation. The silver haired man knows that he postpones the World Championships for a while was not a good idea. A lot of bladers from around the world have been working hard to make up to this point._

_"It is time for another one of my conspiracy theories," comments Ninel._

_Benkei yells, "This is not the time to be joking Ninel."_

"I am not joking Benkei because maybe there is somebody who is work for NECRO that we know that wants revenge on us. NECRO could be using the World Championships to cover up their acts like nothing ever happened," states the twenty-four year old woman.

_Galatea comments, "That is a likely conspiracy theory since it covers what is going on."_

Tsubasa sighs and responds, "We do nothing as of now because we cannot jump into conclusions that NECRO is heavily involved at the moment. The World Championships continues because we would be causing a controversy."

* * *

**This ends the ninth chapter of The 2nd World Championships. This arc comes to an end by the next chapter since I have planned three part chapter regarding a ball that a mysterious person hosts. The four teams are going to be participating in it, but not everything is going to be normal though.**

**Regarding my my other stories:**

I am going to be updating Mystical Birthstone Bladers soon while Dames of Lilium is going to be on hiatus for a while (I decide to take a break on it for a while before working on it again).

**For now, please read and review.**


	11. Last Chance in Phnom Penh

**New Chances**

In Rome, a young girl around the age of four with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and light brown colored eyes. She was wearing a lilac colored sleeveless dress that reaches up to her knees and a pair of white flats on. She was playing _Partitia for Violin No. _3 by Johann Sebastian Bach on her violin inside her fancy room. There was a sudden knock on the door, which brings attention to the young girl.

"Come in," says the four year old girl.

The door opens and Caesar walks into the girl's room and she stops playing the violin immediately.

"Why are you still practicing the violin Valentina?" questions Caesar.

Valentina responds, "I want to practice this song until it is perfect daddy."

"You have been practicing for the last hour now and you should rest," says the Italian man.

The four year old girl nods her head and places the violin and the bow inside her pink colored violin case. She then sits down on her bed and looks to her right and sees black and jasmine yellow beyblade colored beyblade on the night table by her bedside. Gravity Columba was the beyblade that four year old uses when she practices with her beyblade.

"Do you want to have a practice beymatch Tina?" questions the older Italian man.

The young girl smiles and responds, "Sure thing daddy."

* * *

**In Japan**

"What are you plans Tsubasa?" questions Madoka.

Tsubasa looks over at Ninel, Madoka, Galatea, and Benkei and thinks about the situation. The silver haired man knows that he postpones the World Championships for a while was not a good idea. A lot of bladers from around the world have been working hard to make up to this point.

"It is time for another one of my conspiracy theories," comments Ninel.

Benkei yells, "This is not the time to be joking Ninel."

"I am not joking Benkei because maybe there is somebody who is work for NECRO that we know that wants revenge on us. NECRO could be using the World Championships to cover up their acts like nothing ever happened," states the twenty-four year old woman.

Galatea comments, "That is a likely conspiracy theory since it covers what is going on."

Tsubasa sighs and responds, "We do nothing as of now because we cannot jump into conclusions that NECRO is heavily involved at the moment. The World Championships continues because we would be causing a controversy."

A familiar male voice says, "That is very smart of you to do Tsubasa."

Golden brown colored eyes looks over and sees a familiar forest green haired man wearing a gray formal business suit on. Accompanying the green haired Japanese man was an Uruguayan with shoulder length straight russet brown hair that was in a side plait and she was wearing a vermilion and ivory halter block dress that reaches up to her knees and ivory colored strapped sandals on.

"I am glad that you made it Kyouya and you too Isabelle," responds the WBBA president.

Isabelle smiles and responds, "I know and I see you are already discussing about NECRO's involvements."

"I cannot believe you are here Kyouya buddy!" exclaims Benkei.

Another voice says, "That is not why hear though."

Kyouya looks over at a screen and his jaw kind of drops and he sees the woman. Tsubasa explains that Hope has decided to join the meeting despite the fact that she was in America.

Kyouya asks, "Why are you here Hope?"

"I also work for the WBBA as well Kyouya and I have every right to know what is going on as well," responds Hope.

Isabelle states, "I need show you something important that I was watching during the first round of the Team La Muerte-Team Atomic Maples match."

The twenty-six year old woman takes out her tablet and connects it to a computer. Another screen appears and a video plays showing the entire match until Ninel watches over and sees something.

"Pause and zoom the image there Isabelle," says Ninel.

Madoka asks, "Did you see something Ninel."

Isabelle pauses the video and zooms the video still. The older woman enhances the image and sees a NECRO logo on the sleeve of the La Muerte team member's vest. There was also a small fine print says "In relations with Caesar Enterprises and Bychkov Enterprises".

"Your family is involved in this Ninel," wonders Hope.

The Eurasian woman comments, "There was money missing from my mother's companies and also Caesar's companies as well. Neither Caesar and I were aware about the missing money at first until Megumi told us about it."

"That can be a lead on about what is NECRO is up to," states Tsubasa.

Isabelle comments, "Yes and I knew something was up with the Latin American team for quite some time."

Kyouya comments about keeping an eye on the Oceania team because he feels like something has been going on since Hope leaving them to go to America. Ninel also comments about Garaitz's encounter with a NECRO blader, which shocks them.

"When was this?" questions Hope.

The vermilion haired woman responds, "Today when Garaitz was going to her hotel. Luckily my first apprentice came and saved her just in time."

"You had another protégé?" wonders the American young woman.

Ninel responds, "She was my first apprentice and I was nineteen at the time when Faina's parents came to my villa that is located in Elista. I took her under my belt and we keep contact from time to time."

Kyouya states, "Plus I am having suspicions that something is going on with the Oceania Team."

"You mean with Team Death Tides?" wonders Isabelle.

The green haired Japanese man states that team consists of two sets of twins who are related together. He comments about them being Hope's proteges at some point before his wife goes to America. Ninel looks over at Kyouya and says that he should keep an eye on them and check if Team Death Tides are associated with NECRO. Tsubasa looks over to his right and sees how uncomfortable Ninel was about this situation.

"I think you should not be heavily involved with this and taking this on you own Ninel," comments Tsubasa.

Benkei says, "Stop stressing out about it Ninel."

"That is not why I feel like this Benkei. I am worried about what Galatea told us about Necromancer Hades," responds Ninel.

Galatea comments, "Whatever it is, we have to make sure it does not happen."

* * *

**In Cape Town**

Faina was sitting on top of a bed and looks over at the members of Team Brillante Flor. The Polish blader was wondering why is the seventeen year old Russian-Tibetan girl was here for.

"What is going on?" questions Aldona.

Faina responds, "My mentor, Mrs. Wang Velasquez has sent me to protect Garaitz from NECRO."

"I thought that Sulli and Garaitz were Ninel's protégés," comments Florina.

The Russian-Tibetan blader states, "Mrs. Wang Velasquez was nineteen at the time when my parents came and visited her in my hometown of Elista. I saw that she was a blader and I asked her to train me."

"I see and Ninel never mentioned to Sulli or I about you before," says Garaitz.

Faina responds, "I really do not want to take the credit of being her top protégé since I only want is for Sailor Vila and I get stronger."

The members of Team Brillante Flor seem to understand why Faina was here. Garaitz was indeed grateful for the fact that the blonde haired blader saved her from those NECRO bladers tonight. The lavender haired blader recalls somebody saving her a few months ago from DNA after she decided that it was best for her to go somewhere safe.

* * *

_As I walked in the streets of La Corunna, I saw that DNA bladers were chasing me still. These particular bladers were also from Spain, but none of them were from La Corunna. Conquistador Valkyrius was already heavily destroyed during the scuffle and I hoped that the bastard Argo and his damn siblings does not find me anymore. The bladers launched their beyblades, but I continued fleeing from the scene. _

_"Why does everything bad happen to me?" I questioned myself, "why am I the target?"_

_A voice yelled, "Go now!"_

_ A beyblade was launched and violet colored light appears and knocked out all the DNA bladers' beys and also the bladers as well. I looked and a saw a teen with lavender colored hair and honeydew green colored eyes. He wore s white shirt and a pair of black dress pants and pair of black leather boots on. The older teen wore a dark green hood under it and he walked away from after he caught his bey._

_"Je vous protgerai," said the male blader._

* * *

"Could it be him?" questions Garaitz.

Aldona asks, "Who are talking about Garaitz?"

"Never mind," says the Spaniard blader.

**In Phonom Penh**

Shinobu was battling against Takanosuke during the second battle. This battle was very important to both teams since there is a chance that one team is moving on to the third round. Sulli was watching this battle with interest since there is a chance that Team Dragon Fang would be also be in the Wild Card tournament.

"Go now Salamanda!" yells Shinobu.

Takanosuke says, "That is not going to work.

Archer Gryph continuously dodges all of Shinobi Salamanda's attacks, which makes the second regular member of Team Blazing Supernova struggle a bit. The members of the Japanese team worries slightly about Shinobu since they have never seen him struggle like this. Aika watches her friend battling against the rival team. She was indeed confident that they were going to win until she looks over at Botum and Sakyo. Both of them have serious expressions on their faces and they watch the battle continue.

"At this rate, I doubt that Shinobu is going to win," comments Botum.

Sakyo responds, "I would not say that Botum."

"Why you are saying that for Sakyo?" wonders the Cambodian teen.

The Dark Knight Dragoon blader says, "Shinobu is actually a pretty strong opponent and he easily finds ways to counterattack."

The silver, orange, and yellow beyblade begins it's counterattack and attacks Archer Gryph, much to Aika's shock. The thirteen year old blader watches as the match continues. All of the sudden, Takanosuke's beyblade lands into the pocket of the Zero-G stadium and earning Team Blazing Supernova the second win.

Botum yells, "We lost!"

"I cannot believe it that we actually lost this match," says Aikia.

Sakyo responds, "I am not actually surprised by this."

"Sakyo…" mutters Botum.

The dual haired Dragoon blader comments, "We will have the second opportunity to face them after we win the wildcard Tournament."

The members of Team Dragon Fang all do recall that the wildcard tournament is the only other way to reenter the World Championships. Takanosuke walks over and sees their teammates and they decide to leave. Shinobu looks over at his teammates and smiles for the fact they are going on to the third round of the World Championships.

"Looks like we are going on to the third round of the tournament," says Zero.

Kaito states, "We cannot lose from here on since we will be out for good."

"I cannot wait for who is going to be our next round opponents!" exclaims Ren.

* * *

**In Japan**

"We have bad news in Cape Town," says Tsubasa.

Madoka asks, "What happened?"

"They had to close down the arena due to technical difficulties in their Zero-G stadium. The owners informed that the second round match is going to be canceled until further notice in a new location," responds the maroon haired Japanese woman.

Ninel states, "Looks like it is going to take a while for the two teams to faces each other."

Tsubasa was indeed worried about what has been going on lately. With NECRO making their move, nobody knows what is going to be this corporation's big move. The WBBA director was uncertain what he was going to do about the situation until the vermilion haired woman takes out a letter, which brings attention to the twenty-four year old man.

Tsubasa asks, "What is that Ninel?"

"An invitation to ball that in La Corunna," states Ninel.

The older man asks, "Who is hosting it?"

"Ignacio Villanueva and Saphira Del Ponte," responds Ninel, "it is Garaitz's parents."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 11**

"_I knew it was you that saved me from those DNA bladers Maximilian!" yells Garaitz at her older bother._

_Maximilian asks, "How?"_

_"You are the only one in our family that speaks fluent French aside from me. I remember you said to me that I will protect you," responds the lavender haired sixteen year old._

_ The Spaniard teen wearing the elegant Russian blue and silver strapless ballroom gown stares at her brother and scoffs at him. She could not believe the only person in her family that cared about her is ignoring the fact that he did save his younger sister. As she lavender haired Valkyrius blader walks out of the room, Maximilian grabs his sister's wrist gently._

_The lavender haired older teen says, "I apologize for my reaction there Gara. I saved you because I knew that something is going on that mother and father do not want me to find out about."_

_"Like for the fact the brooch my mother gave me is something that may end our world soon," states Garaitz._

* * *

**This ends the tenth chapter of this lovely story. Team Dragon Fang is out, but we will see more of them in these next chapters. We get to meet Garaitz's parents and the reaction Team Brillante Flor's leader has upon seeing them. Plus there will be mysterious things happening in the Villanueva Mansion. For now, please read and review.**


	12. Spanish Mysteries- Part 1

**Spanish Mysteries- Part 1**

"I am not going!" yells Garaitz as she looks over at the elegant Russian blue and silver colored gown.

The members of Team Brillante Flor and Faina watches how furious the lavender haired Spaniard blader was. Garaitz saw the elegant invitation that was on the night table. She scoffs and walks out from the hotel room. The members of the European Union team has never seen their leader overact in such a manner.

Aldona asks, "Why Garaitz does not want go?"

"Is it for the fact that you are forced to wear a dress?" wonders Florina.

Faina comments, "Look at the invitation and you will see why Garaitz does not want to go."

Dawn picks the invitation the Garaitz left on table and gives it to the Russian teen. The blonde haired seventeen year old blader stares at the elegant script on the formal invitation. The violet and gold colored card says:

_You have been gratefully invited to the official Baile De Las Rosas! It is an honor to be invited to such a prestigious event. Hope to see you soon._

_Location: The Del Ponte Mansion in Barcelona, Spain_

_Date: August 15__th_

_From,_

_Ignacio Villanueva and Saphira Del Ponte._

"I think I know why Garaitz does not want to go," says the Sailor Vila blader.

Dawn stammers, "W-W-Why not?"

"Her parents are the ones hosting the event and she does not want to go so she cannot see them again," responds Faina.

The Polish blader asks, "How come?"

"I assume there is bad blood between her and her parents," comments the Russian-Tibetan blader.

* * *

**Outside the Hotel**

Garaitz sighs to herself and looks up at the night skies of Barcelona. She was happy to know that she was back in her home country of Spain, but something was bugging her. It was very unusual for her parents to host an event this big and formal event and to invite her and her team.

"Garaitz, are you okay?" asks a familiar voice.

The lavender haired blader turns her head over and sees a familiar twenty-four year old woman standing there. A small grin appears on Garaitz's face as the older woman approaches the Conquistador Valkyrius blader.

Garaitz responds, "I do not know if I should go to the Baile de Las Rosas Mrs. Ninel."

"Is it because of y-"

The lavender haired blader says, "Yes it is because of my parents. I am not sure if they want to see me again."

Ninel knew that Garaitz has not seen her parents in almost five years. She recalls when they decided to leave their oldest daughter in the hands of DNA. The twenty-four year old Eurasian woman places her arm around the sixteen year old blader's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright Garaitz because I want you to know that there are people who care for you," reminds Ninel to her protégé.

Garaitz was certain that her mentor does bring up a very great point. The lavender haired Spaniard has met many people who want to support her despite what has occurred in her past. A smile appears on Garaitz's face and informs Ninel that she was going to formal event and try to face her parents for the first time in almost five years.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Why do we have to come to this formal event?" complains Eito.

The young Orochi blader was tugging on his bow tie since it was bothering his neck. The members of Team Blazing Supernova looks up and sees a mammoth sized cerulean colored Spanish-styled mansion.

"This must be the Del Ponte Mansion," says Maru.

Ren comments, "It is beautiful."

"Like the cerulean colored seas of Spain," says a familiar female voice.

The members looks to their right and sees a familiar lavender haired Spaniard. Garaitz approaches the mansion wearing an formal Russian blue and silver colored off the shoulder elegant organza ballroom styled gown with an elegant ruching on the skirt of the gown and a pair of Russian blue colored pumps on. Her elbow length hair was in a formal curled updo that revealed her silver chandelier earrings with tanzanite gems hanging from it and a matching silver chandelier necklace with small tanzanite gems hanging from them.

Zero says, "Garaitz, you are here too."

"Unfortunately yes," responds the Spaniard blader.

The members of Team Brillante Flor appears wearing elegant dresses as well. Zero could not believe that Garaitz actually looks feminine while wearing such a stunning dress. His bright blue looks over and sees how uncomfortable the amber eyed European blader was, which makes him worried a bit.

The Samurai Ifraid blader asks, "Are you alright Garaitz?"

"Um I am alright," lies the lavender haired blader to her friend.

A young man says, "Here's a lovely red rose for you."

He gives the Spaniard teen a red rose and she adorns the beautiful rose on her hairdo. The young man each gives a member of Team Blazing Supernova and Team Brillante Flor a different colored rose. He says to the two teams that they must adorn the rose somewhere in their outfit or in their hair to go inside the mansion.

Ren asks, "Why do have to do that for?"

"It is a Del Ponte Family tradition," says a familiar woman's voice.

The members of both teams turn their heads over to the right and sees a vermilion haired woman wearing an elegant light green strapless one shoulder gown that reaches up to her ankles. There was a red rose adorned to the dress and green diamonds embellished on the bodice of the gown. Her shoulder length vermilion hair was in side curls revealing silver chandelier earrings with green diamonds on them.

"Mrs. Ninel, you are here," says Garaitz.

Shinobu wonders, "You must be Da Xiang's wife."

"Yes I am and I was also invited to the Baile of the Rosas since my family is very close to the Del Ponte Family," responds the twenty-four year old woman.

Suddenly a lavender haired teenager wearing a pure red tuxedo suit with a black dress shirt under it and a pair of black Italian leather dress shoes walks over and sees the guests. There was a white rose adorned to the right side of the his expensive tuxedo. His honeydew green colored eyes shifts the left slightly and stares over at the lavender haired sixteen year old.

"Garaitz," mutters the lavender haired older teen.

Garaitz looks over at the lavender haired Spaniard and mutters, "Maximilian."

The older European teen known as Maximilian rushes off, while Garaitz follows him.

Zero asks, "Where is Garaitz going?"

"Let her go," says Ninel.

Kaito asks, "What relationship does she have with him Ninel?"

"The lavender Spaniard that has the white rose on his suit is Garaitz's older brother, Maximilian," explains the Spaniard-Russian woman to the members of Team Blazing Supernova.

In a room, both Garaitz and Maximilian was standing there staring at each other. The sixteen year old Spaniard blader blocks the older teen's way out from here.

"When are you going to leave me alone?" asks Maximilian.

Garaitz says, "I need to talk to you Maximilian because you are the only person I trusted since mother and father do not care about if I die or not."

Maximilian was certain for the fact that he really cares about his parents neglecting all of Garaitz's needs during their youth. The older lavender haired sibling was certain that his parents will beat him down if they see him keeping in contact with the Black Sheep of the Villanueva family.

"I knew it was you that saved me from those DNA bladers Maximilian!" yells Garaitz at her older bother.

Maximilian asks, "How?"

"You are the only one in our family that speaks fluent French aside from me. I remember you said to me that I will protect you," responds the lavender haired sixteen year old.

The Spaniard teen wearing the elegant Russian blue and silver strapless ballroom gown stares at her brother and scoffs at him. She could not believe the only person in her family that cared about her is ignoring the fact that he did save his younger sister. As the lavender haired Valkyrius blader walks out of the room, Maximilian grabs his sister's wrist gently.

The lavender haired older teen says, "I apologize for my reaction there Gara. I saved you because I knew that something is going on that mother and father do not want me to find out about."

"Like for the fact the brooch my mother gave me is something that may end our world soon," states Garaitz.

Maximilian explains to his younger sister that he does not known anything about the brooch since he never saw it before. The lavender haired leader of Team Brillante Flor sighs to herself and sees that her brother was telling the truth. As she was about leave, the door opens and older lavender haired woman appears wearing very elegant turquoise and gold gown. She glares over at the sixteen year old Spaniards and raises her up. The woman smacks Garaitz across the face, which makes Maximilian stares at the older Spaniard woman with pure rage in his expression.

The woman says, "The Black Sheep has finally returned home. We do not want to see you in this house again Garaitz."

"B-But mo-"

The woman yells, "But nothing Garaitz! Leave immediately!"

"No mother! Garaitz is not leaving!" yells Maximilian.

Mrs. Del Ponte looks over and sees her son standing right next to his older sister. A smirk appears on the woman's face as she never felt this disgusted before at her oldest son. Maximilian watches his younger sister release a tear from the corner of her right eye. He could not bear the fact that his mother just hit the person he cares for the most. The older lavender haired woman walks away and leaves the two siblings behind.

"Garaitz, are you alright?" asks the older sibling.

Garaitz says, "This was a mistake coming back home Maxi. Mom, dad, and the others still hate me and I do not have the guts to live anymore."

"That is not true Gara because you should know that you deserve to have a second chance. You have been mistreated for so long despite the fact that you have not done anything wrong to begin with. Do not let them become your downfall," responds Maximilian to his younger sister.

Garaitz rushes out from the room as she continues crying. As she leaves, Zero watches the Spaniard girl runs in the other direction. Maximilian walks out of the room and sees the leader of Team Blazing Supernova watching his younger sister run off.

"Garaitz…" mutters Zero.

The older Spaniard comments, "Poor Gara. She does not deserve any of this and it is my fault for not stopping my parents for doing something this stupid."

"What do you mean it is your fault?" asks the Samurai Ifraid blader.

Maximilian stares at Zero and states, "I should have said something to protect Garaitz before DNA took her away. For five years, I have regretted this and I always thought about her. Garaitz is the only person I could establish a true brother-sister relationship."

Zero could tell that Garaitz's older brother only feels bad for her and cares for the Team Brillante Flor's leader.

"It was not your fault and you should be grateful that you managed to reunite with your sister again," says Zero.

The lavender haired teen responds, "That is true because I always have cared for Garaitz when my parents or my other siblings ignored her."

In the library of the Del Ponte Mansion, Sulli, who was wearing an extravagant crimson and gold colored off the shoulder sleeveless ballroom gown with a pair of bright red colored heels on. Her elbow length dual colored hair was in a very sophisticated updo, which reveals ruby stud earrings and a matching ruby necklace around her neck. She was looking over at book that caught her eye.

As she turned the next page of the book, the rough parchment slices across the Korean-Japanese teen's right index finger.

"Ouch!" mutters Sulli as feels the dull pain.

Blood begins oozing from the seventeen year old's finger. The door suddenly slams shut and the lights begins to dim down a bit. Sulli shivers as she was wondering what was going on.

"Necromancer Hades will be revived no matter what," says an eerie voice.

The Korean-Japanese teenager asks, "What are you talking about?"

"The owner of the Floral Key of Persephone is in the mansion and she is the key to opening the Temple of Hades," replies the same eerie voice.

The lights turn back on and Sulli rushes out from the library immediately. A man with dark gray hair appears from the shadows of the library and there was an older Spanaird man with russet brown hair and honeydew green colored eyes.

"This girl knows too much about what is going Ziggurat," comments the Spaniard man.

The other man known as Ziggurat responds, "Yes and it would be better that way Ignacio because since she is one of the few bladers that is close to your daughter Garaitz."

"Yes and she is going to be the key of opening the Temple of Hades," responds Mr. Villanueva

As she was running in the opposite direction, the Asian teen was not paying attention and accidentally bumps into Kaito.

Kaito asks, "Sulli, are you alright?"

"Something is going on in this mansion that is not good news," comments the Japanese-Korean teenager.

The Revizer blader states, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course you not going to understand it because all you think about is your damn logic!" yells Sulli.

The members of Team Saebyeog approaches Sulli, but she shoves them away and storms out of here. Seoyeon was wondering what was going on with her older sister since it was rare for to do something like this.

Jungah asks, "What is going with Sulli?"

"I do not know because she told me that there something wrong with this mansion and it bad news," comments Kaito.

The Centurion Strix blader responds, "I am not surprised because there has been weird things going on in the Del Ponte Mansion that the family is hiding from us."

"Like what?" wonders the Japanese brunette.

Soomin responds, "I do not know what the Del Ponte Family is hiding from us that they do not what us to know."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 12**

_Maximilian was with Aldona, Zero, and Shinobu searching around the mansion for Garaitz. It has been two hours since she has disappeared from plain sight. Garaitz's older brother was worried about her since it was unusual for somebody to go missing from a formal event with not so many people in the location._

_"Where are you Gara?" asks Maximilian._

_Zero says, "We are going to find your sister Maximilian because she could not have gone far from here."_

_ In one of the guest rooms, Ninel was right by Sulli's bedside as takes care of the ill Korean-Japanese blader. It was a bit tad mysterious and the vermilion haired blader was not certain who could have done something like this. Kaito watches as the older woman tries her best attempt into treating Sulli's ailment._

_"Did Sulli eat or drink something that was unusual?" asks Ninel._

_Kaito responds, "I remember that a butler appeared a plate of garlic prawns and Sulli consumed a huge amount of that stuff."_

_"Most likely somebody was trying to add something additional to Sulli's food to make her sick," responds the twenty-four year old woman._

* * *

**This ends the eleventh chapter of the 2****nd**** World Championships. There is more unusual things going to happen the second part of Spanish Mysteries. For now, please and review.**


	13. Spanish Mysteries- Part 2

**Spanish Mysteries- Part 2 **

Sulli was in the ballroom looking over at the few people who were having conversations. The seventeen year old Asian blader was wondering what she heard was true. There was a vexed expression on one of Team Saebyeog's regular members.

"_This is fucking insane because I cannot be hearing voices,"_ thought Sulli to herself.

A male voice asks, "Are you hungry s_enorita_?"

The dual haired Korean-Japanese blader jumps up slightly and turns her head over and sees a thirteen year old Spaniard girl with amber colored eyes and russet brown colored shoulder length hair that was in ringlets. The younger teen was wearing an orange and gold off the shoulder ballroom gown with three layered ruffled skirt that was made from an expensive silk. There was pink rose adorned to her hair, which did not surprise Sulli since all guests received a rose before entering the mansion.

"Um sure thing I guess," hesitate the dual haired teen.

The thirteen year old girl asks, "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything I assume," simply replies the older teen.

The young Spaniard girl states, "I am going to ask the chefs to make some garlic prawns. By the way, my name is Graciella."

"That would be good and my name is Sulli," says Sulli as she introduces herself to the Spaniard girl.

As Graciella leaves, her amber colored eyes looks over at her father, who was smiling at her and he approaches all the sudden.

Mr. Villanueva states, "Good approach there Graciella since there are some spoiled prawns that she be cooked anyway."

"You want her to suffer right," says Garciella, "food poisoning is the way to go father."

The older Spaniard responds back, "I agree with you of course and this may shut her up for a bit."

In the other side of the mansion, Garaitz was roaming around the huge mansion and looks over at the many paintings that were on the red velvet colored walls. The first daughter of Saphira Del Ponte was interested in some of the artwork on the wall of her second house.

"So beautiful," says Garaitz to herself.

A man's voice responds, "It sure is Garaitz."

The lavender haired blader from La Corunna turns her head over and sees a tall and pale skinned man with dark gray colored hair. He was wearing a teal colored suit on with a black colored dress shirt under it with a matching teal colored tie around his neck. Triangular shaped sunglasses concealed his eyes and he looks over the sixteen year old girl.

"How do you know my name?" asks the Conquistador Valkyrius blader.

The man responds back, "Let just say that I admired your blading skills when you was with DNA."

"Do not remind of them because they were the one who only made my pain worse," retorts Garaitz.

Garaitz decides to walk away from the man until he touches her right shoulder lightly. She looks over and the dark gray haired man searches in his pockets. He then takes out black, steel blue, and silver beyblade from his pockets.

The man says, "Take this beyblade as a gift from me to you."

"I do not want it," responds the lavender haired blader.

He states, "A friend of yours wanted me to give you this to improve on your future battles."

The man immediately gives the leader of Team Brillante Flor the beyblade before leaving. Garaitz looks down and sees a man with a female face on the stoneface of the beyblade. It was a God Element beyblade just like when she used a God Element version of Conquistador Valkyrius. A dark blue energy appears and starts flowing through the sixteen year old blader's body. The ominous aura disappears and Garaitz walks away from the area as well.

Back in the ballroom, Sulli was waiting for her food until a butler appeared with huge sample of garlic prawns. He gives the seventeen year old blader her food and tells her to enjoy it. As the Japanese-Korean teenager begins eating her food, Kaito approaches her and tries to take her food. She moves out of the way so the Revizer blader does not attempt to eat her food.

"What was that for?" asks Kaito.

Sulli responds, "There is no way that you are going to be taking my food away."

She continues eating the garlic prawns that the butler brought for the biracial teenager. As she takes another bite, Graciella and her father watches Team Saebyeog's leader continue eating her food. They both had mischievous smiles on their face since they could not believe that Sulli fell for it.

"Stupid girl," mutters Graciella.

Forty minutes had passed and Sulli was looking a bit disoriented and her mouth begins to dry up. She was sitting down on the down on a chair that a butler provided for the ill blader. Her teammates and Seoyeon rushes to the scene and watches how sick Team Saebyeog's leader was.

"How you are feeling Sulli?" asks Soomin.

Sulli responds, "I t-t-think I am going to throw up now."

"Saphira, do you mind if I take her to a guest room?" wonders Ninel.

Saphira innocently replies, "Sure thing Ninel because I did not expect somebody to fall ill during this event."

Ninel immediately helps her protégé up and takes her away from the area. Kaito assists the twenty-four year old Russian-Spaniard woman in taking the Korean-Japanese teenager to one of the guest rooms. Saphira watches as the trio leaves as her husband and second oldest daughter approaches her.

"So the plan worked huh?" wonders Mrs. Del Ponte.

Mr. Villanueva responds, "Yes because she knows too much about what is going on."

"She does not know that Dr. Ziggurat has given Garaitz Mercenary Paimon though," comments Mr. Villanueva's wife.

"Garaitz's parents are working with Dr. Ziggurat?" questions a voice.

From afar, a familiar American brunette watches the conversation between Garaitz's parents. The woman was wearing a long sweetheart neckline green satin gown with yellow lacing on the top and bottom. There was a a black belt sitting on her waist and also golden sparkles that are heavily concentrated underneath the belt that get less concentrated as they go down. There was a yellow rose adorned to the woman's hair.

A female voice asks, "Is something troubling you hope?"

Hope looks over and sees Eurydike, who was wearing an elegant royal blue lace gown with a Queen Anne neckline that reaches up to her ankles. There was small white faux flowers adorned the Greek woman's formal updo. Eurydike also wears a pair of silver pumps on with a light orange rose on her dress.

Hope says, "I found out something that may be critical for our investigation."

"That would be?" asks the Greek woman to her companion.

The American brunette states, "Dr. Ziggurat is working with Garaitz's parents and he has also given her a powerful beyblade as well."

In another part of the mansion, Garaitz was roaming around her mother's mansion as she continues looking around. As the lavender haired teen continues walking around, a mysterious man wearing a menacing cobalt blue full mask on with blood red accents on them. There was dreadlocks, which makes the sixteen recall a familiar member of the Garcia Family. There was a cold shiver tingling from the sixteen year old's spine. She takes a few steps back and the mysterious man approaches Garaitz.

"Get away from," says Garaitz.

The mysterious man says, "But I need you though Garaitz because you are a very important person for this operation."

The lavender haired teenager retorts, "So you can torture me again Argo. That is not going fucking happen."

The man known as Argo continues walking towards the lavender haired Spaniard as she continues to walk back step by step. Garaitz's breath becomes uneven and screams loudly. In another part of the mansion, Zero and Shinobu were with Garaitz's older brother. They managed to hear the loud scream, which they all recognize that it was Garaitz.

"Garaitz is in trouble," says Zero.

Maximilian responds, "We should find her immediately."

"I agree," states Shinobu.

The three teens runs in the direction where the scream came from so they find Garaitz immediately. As they continue running, a familiar blonde haired Polish teen wearing a deep violet-red off the shoulder sleeveless organza wrap gown was right next to him and a pair of gold strapped heels on. Shinobu immediately recognizes the blonde haired teen as Aldona.

The Shinobi Salamanda blader asks, "Why are you following us?"

"The same reasons as you guys, I heard Garaitz scream and I want to find her as well," responds the Polish member of Team Brillante Flor.

Zero says, "We need to find Garaitz immediately because there is something going on that is very unusual about this Mansion."

* * *

**In the Guest Room**

Sulli was lying down on the bed from one of the guest rooms of the Del Ponte Mansion. The ill Korean-Japanese teen was wearing a set of lilac colored pima cotton pajamas that was provided by Graciella, who was one of Mrs. Del Ponte's daughters. Ninel continues treating the seventeen year old blader's illness and wonders how or what caused Team Saebyeog's leader to have such an ailment like this one. Kaito stares at Sulli with his sapphire colored eyes and there was a concerned expression on his face.

Ninel says, "Her fever has lowered finally."

"That is good to know," responds Kaito.

The Eurasian woman states, "Yes and it was very difficult for me lower it down even the slightest degree or two. We need let Sulli rest up because maybe she will get better before her wildcard matches."

"Who is Team Saebyeog is going up against?" asks the Guardian Revizer blader.

Ninel replies, "Team Atomic Maples, who are the Canadian team that lost against Team La Muerte, the Latin American Representative team."

* * *

**In the West Wing of the Mansion**

Maximilian was with Aldona, Zero, and Shinobu searching around the mansion for Garaitz. It has been two hours since she has disappeared from plain sight. Garaitz's older brother was worried about her since it was unusual for somebody to go missing from a formal event with not so many people in the location.

"Where are you Gara?" asks Maximilian.

Zero says, "We are going to find your sister Maximilian because she could not have gone far from here."

In one of the guest rooms, Ninel was right by Sulli's bedside as takes care of the ill Korean-Japanese blader. It was a bit tad mysterious and the vermilion haired blader was not certain who could have done something like this. Kaito watches as the older woman tries her best attempt into treating Sulli's ailment.

"Did Sulli eat or drink something that was unusual?" asks Ninel.

Kaito responds, "I remember that a butler appeared a plate of garlic prawns and Sulli consumed a huge amount of that stuff."

"Most likely somebody was trying to add something additional to Sulli's food to make her sick or the prawns were contaminated to begin with," responds the twenty-four year old woman.

* * *

**Garaitz's Location**

The lavender haired blader was outside along with Argo Garcia, the former leader of DNA. There was nowhere to go since it was a balcony that was located on a third floor. Garaitz was trying to find a way to escape his clutches because she does not want to return to him because of the painful memories. As Argo approaches the lavender haired Spaniard, the sixteen year was uncertain about what to do because there was no escape. A dark blue glow appears and Garaitz looks over at the beyblade the other man gave her. This malicious aura starts absorbing into the Spaniard's body, which makes the devious Brazilian smile with pleasure. Garaitz's eyes dull gold colored eyes changes into a deep crimson color and her luscious lilac turns into a deep ocean blue color.

"Get away from me!" yells the enraged Spaniard blader.

Argo says, "So Garaitz was chosen to be Mercenary Paimon's owner then."

Zero and the others appear and see Argo, which shocks him. It has been six months since the fall of DNA and the last time anyone has seen a member of the Garcia Family. A menacing aura brings the attention to group and Aldona's jade green eyes sees that Garaitz was being possessed by this mysterious aura and beyblade. She then takes out her beyblade and launcher and launches Hussar Wyvern at Mercenary Paimon. The dark blue aura grows huge in size and pushes Aldona towards the wall along with a semi-destroyed Hussar Wyvern stuck to the wall.

Shinobu yells, "Aldona!"

"I am alright Shinobu," weakly responds Aldona as she tries to stand up.

Garaitz launches the evil beyblade at Argo and the same aura pushes the deviant man towards the wall. The ocean blue colored hair disappears and turns back to its original hair color. Garaitz's crimson colored eyes revert back to its bright amber colored eyes. She catches Mercenary Paimon and looks over at her friends. As she takes another step, the Spaniard teenager was about to collapse until Zero immediately catches her.

"I gotcha you Garaitz," says Zero.

Garatiz asks, "What happened Zero?"

"I am not sure what really happened Garaitz," replies Team Blazing Supernova's leader, "I am not sure."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 13**

"_Soomin!" yell the members of Team Saebyeog._

_ Soomin gets back on her knees and stares at her opponent, who seems to be confident about winning this match. Her eyes shift over and see Onna-bugeisha Kiyohime losing its spin little by little. The members of Team Saebyeog sees how determined their regular member was to win this match. As for the members of Team Atomic Maples, they did not care about Soomin's determination of winning this match._

_Henrique asks, "Aren't you going to give up yet?"_

_"No because my team's goal is to return back to the World Championships. You are not going stop me from reaching this goal," responds Soomin, "go now Onna-bugeisha Kiyohim."_

"_Archer Sphinx attack now!" yells the leader of Team Atomic Maples._

* * *

**This ends the 12****th**** chapter of The 2****nd**** World Championships. A lot of new mysteries have been answered, but there are more questions that have to be answered. In this story, I am going to be writing out the battles of the wildcard matches of this story. Plus, I need two more members for the African Team since they are going to next team that Team Blazing Supernova is going to be facing off against. **


End file.
